Ageless
by 20FacesChizu
Summary: Due to a new law, Kai has a fiance he can't trust. But when a fire nearly kills them, she strikes a deal with some very familiar spirits. Can they survive as angels in a world where their very souls are tied to the weapons that used to be only toys?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade; it belongs, in it's entirety, to Aoki Takao-sensei._

_**Note:** This story was completed over a year ago. Please keep that in mind when and if you criticize my writing style, characterization, etc. I have improved immensely since the completion of this tale. Hope to see you check out my other stories!_

**Ageless**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

**Prologue**

Stress Relief.

Everybody needs it, but not everybody gets it. I'd know. The name's Gazelle. Lotus Gazelle, and I, more than anyone in the world, know what it means to need some serious stress relief. Unfortunately, like others, I can't get it. But it's my particular _brand _of stress that makes me so unique. You see, it all started with this law that Japan passed about six months ago. They're experimenting with it on one generation to see how it works. In said law, all the boys who are residents turning 17 this year are to be married to a girl of their parents', or guardian's, as the case may be, choice by two weeks after said BDay. And they can't get divorced without their parents', or guardian's, permission until they are 21. It was supposed to cut down on divorce or something. Ok, so far nothing unique to me, correct?

Oh, did I mention I found out on Friday 13? And that my cat, that just happens to be black, chased a mouse across my path five minutes before I found out? Or that the morning before, I accidentally knocked my hand mirror off the dresser and broke it? Guess not.

So it should have been no surprise when a super evil-looking old guy showed up at the front door and took me to his mansion to be his grandson's bride, right? Especially when his grandson is infamously cold to everyone around him, and so cute at the same time, right? Can we say déjà vú?

Ok, here's how it went down. Dude comes to my house, gives me _one hour_ to pack my stuff. If it didn't get packed, it didn't get got. I was able to pack my sewing machine, guitar, laptop and back-up diskettes, my clothes, and a few other miscellaneous items before one of his thugs dragged me and my stuff downstairs and tossed me in the back of a waiting black Jaguar. Yeah, a Jag. The dude almost busted some of my guitar strings, too.

He came a long way to get me, too. I lived in Ireland. So, before I know it, I'm on a plane to Japan and I'm scared out of my mind. Not. Various things were running though my head at random. Mostly really goofy stuff like 'I hope I didn't forget my hairbrush' and 'I wonder if I have to remember to bow?' Most people think I'd be worried about whether the guy would like me or not. In all reality, I could've cared less about what he thought about me, even though I probably should've hoped for a chance to change. After all, the Granddad had barely given me enough time to pack, let alone change my clothes from cleaning out the barn stalls that morning. For heaven's sakes, that morning I was supposed to have showered and washed my hair, but I hadn't gotten to it. The plane landed, and everything went smoothly. Including the tongue-lashing that I was giving one of his cronies for nearly busting my guitar.

"You SO owe me a trip to the repair shop! I can't believe you handled it like that, I mean, **_how dumb can you get_**?!" I screeched in his ear; I wasn't about to let it go. "Were you born in a cave?! Have you never handled an instrument in your _entire life_…?!"

"Please don't tell me this is the one," came a sarcastic voice. I looked up and try to pinpoint it. After all, the guy spoke perfect English, but I couldn't seem to do so. But then, he came forward, in all his irresistible, amethyst-eyed glory. Yeah, I thought he was hot from the start. First reaction?

"You are so evil."

For some reason, he was amused with that reaction. Smirking, the boy said, "Well, at least we agree on something."

That surprised me. He didn't like his grandfather? Scarily good coincidence, if I did say so myself. I looked him over. He had gotten a bit dressed up for this occasion, evidently. Probably at the insistence of one of the higher servants or his parents, or so I thought. His clothes were a simple pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said 'When fire meets water, fire always wins' in red-orange letters on a black background. His hair was a little long, and it was two-toned gray and black. But his eyes were his best feature, a seemingly luminescent 3-D-ish violet. I was more than a little uncomfortable in sight of how good he cleaned up. A very dirty faded pink t-shirt and denim shorts with hiking boots was most definitely creating a less-than-favorable first impression. My ponytail was messy, positioned at the nape of my neck and held in place by a rubber band from our kitchen. A baby blue and white tie-dyed scarf tied around my head to make it look at least half-way decent. I was a wreck, to put it lightly. And he was giving me one heck of an once-over.

"W'sup?" I asked nervously, sticking out my hand. It was getting a little nerve racking, him standing there, looking me over in my less-than-presentable state. His amused smirk still firmly in place, he turned around, not even bothering to shake my hand, and started walking off. "Well that went well," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. All things considered, at least he didn't despise me.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah. Like the note above says, I completed this over a year ago. Really, this is a repost, since someone hacked my account and deleted all my stories. Oh, well. I suppose, in a way, I should thank them. I really wanted to repost my oneshots to my other account anyway, but I couldn't bear to lose the reviews. Anywho, enjoy and review; I'm fond of this story. Hope you are, too.**


	2. First Impressions

_**Note: **Later in this chapter, I end up slightly contradicting the implied Tyson/Kai relationship from the last episode of them being pretty good friends. I like, totally apologize for that, but I didn't see that episode until a couple of months later. Gomen! Gomen ne! Please forgive!_

**Chapter 1- First Impressions**

A young girl followed behind an older gentleman, a couple of barn-sized men in their mid-twenties flanking her. Walking outside the airport after gathering her stuff from baggage claim, the four of them stepped into a limo where a fifth boy was waiting. The teenager was shoved in first, then the older man stepped in, and the two thugs got in the front after putting the baggage in the trunk. Slowly, the limo drove away in an eerie silence.

"So… what's your name?" the lass queried, looking up at him innocently. Her eyes were as green as the grass of her homeland, even holding flecks of the summer sun within. He was slightly unnerved for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Kai." The answer was short and cold, and she cringed beneath its hostility. She thought about his reaction for a moment, and then introduced herself quietly.

"My name's Lotus, but most people call me by my middle name, Gazelle." She had hoped that the soft tone and sincerity would bring him out a bit, but no such luck. He turned and gazed out the window. Behind her, the grandfather, which had only introduced himself to her as Mr. Hiwatari, spoke.

"Kai, aren't you going to talk to your fiancé? This lovely child would more than likely enjoy a little conversation, wouldn't you, dearest?" he said, giving a smile that was venomously sweet. Kai glanced behind him and noticed that Lotus had nodded her head slightly. Instincts developed from being manipulated by his grandfather told him to protect her from the serpent of a man. He gave in to them, but only a little, by turning and giving him a dangerous glare and scooting a slight bit closer to the younger teen. Thankfully, their home wasn't that far away.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Lotus asked in slightly fearful wonderment. The mansion was at least four times the size of her old home and barn put together, and probably even larger in all reality. Kai looked over at her, hearing the uncertainty in her voice as she followed him up the pathway, about a foot to his right and slightly behind. The innocent fear soon evaporated from her features, though, when she noticed that one of the bodyguard-like persons was manhandling her guitar again. "Hey! Would you cut that out?! Seriously, you need to get a dictionary out and look up the word **_FRAGILE_**!" she screeched, yanking the case out of his hand and stomping ahead to wait for them at the front door. Kai let an amused smirk ghost his features for a moment at the girl's hot protectiveness of the item. Reaching the door his grandfather had previously entered, he guided the lass up the stairs to the fourth floor and through, roughly, five corridors. Opening the door to a room, he stepped back and watched her reaction.

Lotus stepped into the room, surprise everywhere on her features. Her room wasn't just a room, it was a deluxe suite! Everything in the place was done in forest green and a beautiful bright orange. Most everything was covered in silk and what wasn't was in satin. Various things about the room were made from sakura wood, and bright orange sakura emblems were to be found in various places about the room. She, herself, almost dropped the guitar in her amazement.

"This is your room. Dinner is at seven sharp. I hope you can clean yourself up by then. I will come and get you, but between now and then I won't be here. Word of advice, stay away from my grandfather," said the attractive young man, and then he was gone. She wondered in her own mind where he would be, but the question evaporated as soon as she looked at the clock.

"Five thirty! I need to get moving!" she said as she raced around the room. Gathering what she needed, she hurried into the bathroom and scrubbed herself down really well and washed her hair beneath the shower of hot water. Hotter than need be, truth be told. When she got out, she looked herself over in the large mirror hanging over the bathroom sink, her hair hanging in silky tendrils down her back. Due to the dirt, grime and oil that had been in her hair earlier, Kai had only seen her hair as a plain light brown. But in truth, it was a rather shocking bright amber with natural coral-colored highlights. Her skin was tanned lightly from being outside training her horses, and was perfectly toned. She glanced down at her nails. They _seriously_ needed some work. Other than that, she actually looked kind of pretty.

"I wonder if Kai will think I'm pretty? Maybe he doesn't? If he does, how will it affect us?" she wondered to herself as she dressed. Her choice was a dark blue sparkly tank-top with the kanji for 'Lotus' on it in silver and a black handkerchief skirt. She pulled her hair back into a half-ponytail that showed off her highlights and set to work on her hands, letting her mind wander into thoughts of the wolf-like boy who was now her fiancé.

**(With Kai)**

_Ok, I admit it. She was kind of cute… in her own way. Her personality didn't seem all that bad_, thought the silent teen as he walked through the gates of the dojo. _Under much different circumstances, much different, I might even like her just a bit. Yeah, about as much as I like Tyson. And that's not much_. He silently smirked at his private crack. Walking around back, he was surprised to find Hilary teaching his teammates the ropes in some card game, instead of two of them practicing with the coach/ cheerleader ragging on the third as usual. Rei looked up a moment later and caught sight of him.

"Kai! You took forever to get here, man! So…?" he questioned eagerly. When the new law had passed, all six of the rest of the group had made him _promise_ to tell them what she was like or introduce them to her. In Kai's mind, it would be too embarrassing for them to meet her, so he agreed to the former of the options. Sighing, the pensive teen took a seat near his comrades.

"She was green-eyed, dirty, and naïve. There is nothing else to her," he said shortly. The others glanced around at the rest of the group. They knew by the way he had said it that there was _definitely_ more. Rei took on the initiative to drag it out of him. Gaining a sly look, he leaned back and threw out a little commentary.

"Awww, c'mon Kai! Let's see, evidently her eyes must be gorgeous for you to mention a detail like that. And she must like you, since when you say naïve you usually mean sweet and innocent…" Rei didn't even get to finish his sentence. Kai's head shot up from its usual bowed position and his tongue was sharp to his own defense.

"She was hand-picked by Voltaire! We cannot trust her! My grandfather doesn't care one cent for me, and you think he would make a good choice in a bride?! Where did you lose your common sense?!" he bellowed at the no longer cocky nekojin. Max and Tyson tried to calm him down, but the tirade was only stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. Plastering back on his impassive mask, Kai answered the call. It was his grandfather, telling him that he would not be able to attend dinner, and that he and Lotus would be left to their own devices for a few days while he went out of town to prepare some details of the wedding ceremony. Kai made a noise of acceptance before hanging up on the evil man.

"Would the rest of you do me a favor?" he asked in a half-angry tone. They all responded in the positive before he continued on sarcastically. "Don't come looking for me. My guest will require some entertaining as my grandfather is to be out of town on business for a few days. So please, don't antagonize the situation." And with that, he left.

* * *

He walked down the final hall and knocked on Lotus's door. Her faint reply, a 'Hold your horses!', came before he was admitted a few moments later. He was shocked, to put it in simplistic terms. Her hair was pulled back in a black satin ribbon, and the coral highlights amplified the gold in her eyes a hundred times over. Her slightly form-fitting tank top sparkled in the light from the setting sun coming through the open French doors behind her, a light breeze stirring her skirt, making her look mysterious and exotic in her dark beauty.

"I came to… guide you down," he said, desperately trying to regain his composure. _Oh my gosh! She's gorgeous! Ok… bad first impression, but she's defiantly trying to make up for it!_ he thought subconsciously as she smiled apologetically before closing her door and turning to await his movements.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**AN: Tada! Another chapter. Don't you love me? (please say yes.) Either way, here it is. Enjoy and review. You don't need to both with suggestions, because, remember? I FINISHED THIS A LONG TIME AGO. Not that people pay attention, since apparently, they don't. Anywho, enjoy!**

**REVIEW, NA NO DA! (_has watched too much Fushigi Yuugi, and likes Chichiri a little too much_)**


	3. Unavoidable Meetings

**Chapter 2- Unavoidable Meetings**

Dinner went well, and nothing unusual happened. Lotus requested that Kai take her into town the next day so that she could buy some fabric. Her charming temperament made it easy for him to agree. Whatever she needed fabric for, it couldn't be that bad. When he had agreed, she smiled, and thanked him sweetly. He couldn't seem to help himself; on occasion, he would find that he was staring at her. Her smile- what a gorgeous smile!- seemed to almost literally light up the room. He walked her to her room when they were done, and she bid him a good night as she entered her sanctuary.

"If you need me," he said, appearing calm but was really a nervous wreck when she looked at him with her wide, beautiful green eyes, "my room is the one at the very end of that hallway down there." He jerked his head towards the left end of the corridor. She smiled, and seemed to think about something for a moment before turning away and closing the door behind her. He, also, retired to his room to a night of dreams, and all of them were filled with her.

* * *

"Kai… Kai…? C'mon, Kai, wake up!"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, turning over and burying his head beneath the sheets. He didn't want to get up yet. In his dream, Gazelle seemed like she was about to tell him that he didn't have to stop beyblading, and that she herself bladed. "Go 'way!" he murmured, swatting her hand away from his shoulder. Lotus sat back on her heels on the bed, trying to think of some way to get the groggy boy awake. Smirking, she went to plan B. She leaned forward, her soft, full lips right next to his ear…

"KAI! IT'S NOON ALREADY!" she screeched. So shocked by the sudden outburst, he yelled in surprised and fell off the bed, taking the covers and the girl with him! And unfortunately for her, she was in the submissive.

So here's the scene: Kai and Lotus head-to-head and chest-to-chest, lying on the floor and practically tied together by the twisted sheets. Interesting position, ne? His eyes flew open in shock, and he found himself staring directly into her emerald-toned eyes, unable to look away, like a sailor drawn to a siren's song. Lotus's lips had accidentally brushed his, their faces were so close, and both of them were blushing madly at their position. His instincts were going into overdrive, and there was only one thought running through his mind, _Just two centimeters… Just two centimeters…!_

(_Knock knock knock_)

"Master Kai? Mistress Lotus?" they heard a maid call. Kai immediately untangled himself from the other teen, and made his way to the door as she quickly got up and positioned herself at the foot of the bed so that there would be indication of… what had happened… moments before.

"Yes?" he questioned the girl upon opening the door.

"Breakfast awaits you, and Master Rei is here to see you," she said timidly. She knew that Kai had not wanted his friend to meet the girl that now sat at the foot of her master's bed, but he had said he was here to talk to him about the local qualifier for the BEGA League. Now, the BBA was for bladers younger than sixteen, a kind of Little League for beyblading, and the BEGA League was for those seventeen and over.

"Rei? Kai, who is he?" he heard his betrothed question in the background. _I told him not to come here! What about that didn't I make clear?! Now Gazelle is curious and there is probably no way that I'll be able to keep her from meeting him now, and if she meets him she'll probably want to meet the others… ugh!_ His angry thoughts surfaced in his facial expression, making the already timid maid-girl all the more afraid. She was more than aware of how powerful this emotion was in his possession.

"Alright. C'mon Lotus, you're probably gonna beg me to let you meet him if I say no anyway," he said, giving an angry, exasperated sigh, walking past the servant and down the hall, the Irish teen en-tow. _I wonder why Kai doesn't seem to want me to me this 'Rei' person? Maybe it's someone he knows well and thinks it would be awkward for us if we met? Oh, well. If that's what he thinks, I'll just have to prove him wrong! Besides, he's right. I would've begged to meet him if he'd said no!_ she thought, giggling to herself as she thought about the older boy's reaction. He led her silently to the den on the second floor, the typical meeting place for he and his teammates, even though they didn't come to his home often. He had the fleeting thought that he should tell Lotus to go get dressed. After all, her pink cotton spaghetti-strap top and green-plaid flannel pajama pants weren't the best things in the world for her to be wearing to meet his best friend. But then remembering that he, himself, was still in his pajamas, decided that they might as well be in the same condition to meet his blading partner. Rei looked up from the magazine that he had been reading at when Kai walked in, the wolf-like boy's very aura speaking volumes about his strength. And his anger.

"Hey, Kai. I know you told us not to come by, but the phone lines were out in Ty's area this morning and I had to tell you about some… whoa, is that her?" he said, finally catching a glimpse of Lotus standing just behind his team captain. He couldn't help but look her over; her long legs, perfect curves and slightly messy high ponytail were giving him the precise impression of a super-model that just wasn't ready for the media yet. She giggled at his comment a bit before stepping forward and introducing herself to him.

"Hi! The name's Lotus. You must be Rei, right?" she asked cheerfully. Kai looked at her like she was from another planet. Her chipper manner and extroverted appearance were nothing resembling what she had shown him! Rei grinned at her mannerisms, a single fang glinting in the morning sun.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name, though?" he questioned, amused curiosity in his voice and eyes.

"The maid told her, alright? Now what're you doing here?" Kai asked coldly, his annoyance clear in his tone. Rei didn't even flinch beneath its iciness, and at this she was surprised. _This boy isn't afraid of him at all! How is that possible? He's so strong and… and mean! Could he possibly have a softer side that this boy has seen before to make him unafraid…?_ she wondered to herself, gazing over the onyx-haired nekojin. His outfit was a pair of black cargo pants and a red muscle shirt, his hair in a ponytail that reached to his ankles, a red headband with the Yin Yang symbol on it completing the look. She couldn't help but notice his molten-gold eyes; they reminded her so much of a tiger's eyes with their amber enchantment.

"The tournament rules have changed. We need an even number or players to be able to compete, and I was wondering if I should write Lee since White Tiger X wasn't going to compete this year, or if you had someone else who would work," he said. Lotus looked back and forth from one boy to the other like a spectator at a tennis match before she finally burst.

"Ok, already! Enough keeping me in the dark! WHAT tournament, WHO is Lee, and HOW do you two know each other?!" she screeched, aggravated that the boys were being so vague. The two of them looked at her like she'd gone nuts, you know, really freaked out, but she couldn't help it! She wanted to know!

"Oh… kay. Umm… well, Kai's our team captain… Lee's a guy from my hometown… and… the tournament is a local Beyblade qualifier for the BEGA World Championships," Rei said, his facial expression still portraying how shocked he was by her sudden and unexpected outburst.

She blinked; _a Beyblade tournament…?_ "Well why the heck didn't you say so?! I can take care of your problem!" she said cheerfully. Kai and Rei glanced at each other, and the former of the two let a sly grin slip onto his face.

"What, you've got an older brother whose skills are noteworthy?" he cracked in a sarcastic voice. She looked at him blankly for a moment, smirked impishly and walked over to him, giving him a "NO KIDDING?!" before knocking him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" he yelled. _Man, that girl's strong!_ he couldn't help but think as he rubbed his head where she'd hit him. She rolled her eyes and replied.

"I've been beyblading since I was old enough to hold one without dropping it! I've won innumerable smaller tournaments, but was never able to get into the bigger ones. Guys would usually sabotage my blade so that I couldn't contend since they knew I would be their biggest competition. Somewhere down the line, they must've got someone close to me that would be able to get to it no matter what," she said matter-of-factly. The boys looked at her as though they were stunned somewhat. _Did I miscommunicate that or something? Cause they're looking at me like I said something bad._

"Why didn't you say so before?" Kai asked, finally regaining his composure. "I wouldn't have been so nervous about you meeting my team if I'd know that." Rei, still looking at her as though she'd cracked, gave a nervous laugh.

"Alright, well… I'll be going now, the two of you can come to Tyson's dojo when you get ready… so… yeah," he said nervously, walking towards the door.

"What, you already had breakfast?" she asked, putting on a perfect pout for the viewing pleasure of her obviously disconcerted counterparts. He stopped, turned around, and looked at her confusedly, shaking his head no. "Then stick around and eat with us!"

"Thanks, but no," he said, glancing mischievously at Kai. "Hilary's making her famous pancakes this morning and I don't want to miss out!" Lotus looked disappointed, but let him go. Kai turned to her once the boy had left and spoke.

"If you're gonna come with me, you've got half an hour to get ready and meet me in the foyer, got that?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Once again, she gained her impish smirk as she walked up to him daintily. _Please don't tell me she's gonna hit me again…!_

"Go!" she exclaimed, giving him a light, butterfly-like kiss before flying out the door and down the hallway, giggling all the way back to her room.

* * *

Rei made it back just in time. Tyson and Daichi were only on their second platefuls of Hilary's awesome chocolate chip and blue-raspberry pancakes, and she was still keeping them coming. He laughed at the two younger boys as he seated himself and Hilary served him a plate of about six inch-thick pancakes. He looked at it, stunned for a moment, before asking her what she'd given him so many for.

"I figured that anyone who had to deal with Kai this early in the morning deserves a reward for their loyalty! So, I fixed you some the way you like it. Whipped cream instead of milk!" she replied, grinning at him. He laughed out a 'thank you' and started on the stack of heavenly bread.

"You know," he said, when he was about half-way down, "I met her." At this he received several funny looks from his friends. He couldn't help but be amused at their reaction. "I met his girl! She came down with him! She said her name was Lotus, and _man was she ever gorgeous!_" he exclaimed.

"Really? What'd she look like?" asked Max as he forked another chunk of berry into his mouth. Rei laughed and told the others about his first impression of her being a morning-time super-model.

"She had hair that hung down to the small of her back, and it was this absolutely amazing bright amber, and it had a bunch of natural highlights in it of a shade of coral like you've never seen before! And her eyes! They were like the best emeralds ever cut, and they had flecks of gold in them, too!" he said, going on to describe every single detail that he had noticed about the attractive debutante. The guys were practically drooling, and Hilary made a comment about the way he was describing her made she, herself, feel plain.

"We're here!" they heard Kai call from the back. "And we've been waiting for at least ten minutes! Get a move on!"

The crowd inside shared a small chuckle at the unusually impatient captain. Walking out, they noticed the girl with him was just as Rei had described her- and better!

She had pulled her hair back into a pair of French braids that stopped at her hairline, letting the rest hang free, and her top was a dark green spaghetti-strap with the phrase 'Cinnamon Spice. Who, me? Be nice?' written on it in neon pink letters, and she wore a pair of denim shorts, and had a light gold chain mesh held on by small lock of the same covering it. Needless to say, even Rei's jaw dropped to level 1 at her appearance.

"Gee, Kai. You'd think they thought I was pretty or something," she cracked to him. His visage gained a strange look, and he addressed his team though he still watched at her.

"I don't know what it is about you people, but for some reason this girl actually talks when she's around you. When we first met, you'd think her brain functioned on the level of a seven-year-old, with how timid she acted."

The others looked from one to another; they couldn't explain it to him; they didn't know what went on in a betrothed girl's head!

* * *

**AN: This is my favorite of all the Beyblade stories I've completed. Which is... three. Chapter stories, that is, at least. And it's no wonder; this one is executed the best. The others I got in too much of a hurry with, I think. (_sigh_) Oh well, either way. Here's the update enjoy! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Show me What You've Got!

_**Note:**__ Later in this chapter I mention the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. Me no own, a'ight? Ok._

**Chapter 3- Show Me What You've Got!**

"3… 2… 1… _**let it rip**_!"

"Show me what you got, girly-girl!" shouted Max as he launched his blade into the stadium, taking up a defensive position. She looked up at him, an expression akin to shock on it, before growling out a reply.

"You _dare_ insult my skills?! You _**will**_ pay!" A moment later there was a bright light, and when it was gone, they noticed that Draceil was getting a total beat-down! Her blade was coming at his from all different directions like a meteor in a pinball machine! A moment later it was all over, Draceil was lying outside the stadium, its defense ring completely shot, and Lotus's blade was spinning as if nothing had happened. The Bladebreakers stood in shocked confusion over Max's defeat. The lass had actually made it look easy!

"Piece of advice? Never, and I repeat, _never_ insult my skills in _anything_. It just makes me do that much more damage," she said, her tone deadly serious. Turning to her fiancé-turned-captain, she asked, "There, was that good enough for you?" Before taking a seat next to Kenny on the porch. The others continued to stare at her in dazed confusion, but soon snapped out of it when they heard someone calling from the front gate.

"Hey! Is anybody here?" a female voice called. Max's face grew red when he recognized the voice. It was Matilda from Barthez Battalion. Tyson called a greeting and instructions to come around back. "Hey! I just wanted to let you guys know that Miguel and I are going to compete together in the BEGA League Championships this year! We've been training really hard so that we could beyblade _right_ this time!" she giggled, taking a seat on the other side of Kenny from Lotus. It was only then that she noticed the strange girl. "Oh, hi! My name's Matilda, what's yours?"

"Lotus. Pleasure to meet you, Matilda. How do you know that Bladebreakers again?" she queried of the ruby-eyed youth, glancing over her appearance as she did so.

"We met in the BBA World Championships last year before the incident with BEGA. Our coach, Barthez, was having us use dirty tricks to win, but we put a stop to that after Tyson gave our captain, Miguel, a tongue-lashing about him not being a real blader because of the measures we took to get the audience on our side. That's when we got our priorities straight. Later on, Miguel helped them build the Hard Metal System beyblades and I helped train them," she said, smiling at Lotus sweetly. _Oh, come on! And I thought I was laying it on thick for Kai by acting so shy. Ok… so I wasn't acting, but still! I mean, totally the definition of innocence here!_ Kai must've noticed, because he did give a comment as to her skills.

"Matilda definitely isn't up to your level, Lotus. At least, last time I watched her blade she wasn't. Barthez had her self destruct her beyblade and make it appear to be Daichi's doing. Her last battle, which was against another team known as F Dynasty, was bladed with her Pierce Hedgehog bit chip, but was made up of the different parts from her teammates' blades because hers was no more than shrapnel on the stadium floor. But she survived that match quite well, showing that there was some skill there that just hadn't been tapped," he stated, looking at her. She looked him straight in the eye for a moment, then winked, catching him off guard.

"Hey, Matilda, why don't we have a friendly little match and see how much you _have_ improved, hmmm? I might not be up to _your_ level, instead of the other way around. After all, you've already been to the World Championships once, and I've never even been to a qualifier!" Lotus was really laying it on thick, and she knew it, but Matilda agreed at once.

"I told Miguel that I'd wait for him here anyway, so why not?" she said enthusiastically, walking over to the dish. "But don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't even _dream_ of asking for such a thing!" she giggled, taking up her position.

"3… 2… 1… _**let it rip**_!" yelled Hilary, acting as referee. The girls launched their beyblades, and went into a hammer-carve across the lip and a flip-side double switch-back (See episode 7: Thirteen Candles. It was an AJ Topper commentary.). The moment their blades clashed, Matilda seemed to have a clear advantage.

"Hey, Chief, have you analyzed Matilda's blade yet?" asked Tyson curiously. It was strange that Matilda seemed to have the advantage over Lotus when the girl had just beaten Max in less than two minutes only moments before.

"Yeah, and it's just your standard beyblade, no neat gizmos or anything. Just the engine gear," he said, clearly wondering the same thing as everyone else.

_Why, Gazelle? Why is she winning when you have power to burn? Are you just toying with her? Testing her? What? What is it…?_ Kai wondered over and over as he watched the match. Then he noticed something. Lotus's beyblade rotation was dropping, and fast! It stopped and looked like it was about to fall, but Matilda took the opportunity to home in on the defenseless blade.

"I've got you now…!"

"No, you don't! I have _you_!" Lotus screamed, and just before Matilda's blade came in contact with hers, it started spinning super-fast… counter-clockwise! Moments later, Pierce Hedgehog lay still outside the stadium. Matilda looked in shock at her beyblade for a moment, completely bewildered and confused as to how she was beaten so quickly and completely.

"Oh! How did you do that?!" she asked, completely shocked as Lotus's blade returned to her hand. She laughed at the reaction, enjoying how the attack had completely taken the girl off-guard, just like it was supposed to.

"I've been practicing that move since I was ten. It's no big deal; for me, anyway," she said off-handedly. The Bladebreakers looked at her like she was crazy to think that a move like that was absolute simplicity, but she clarified that thought a moment later. "It's kinda like those trap-cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. I could teach you to do that move in about ten minutes, it's so easy."

"Matilda! Hey, you here?" they heard Miguel call. Daichi told him to came around back this time instead of Tyson. "Hey, you ready to go? We need to get some serious training in; we're nowhere near ready… hey, who's the chick?" he asked, catching sight of Lotus. She bristled at the comment.

"Hey, buddy, last I looked I didn't have wings or feathers," she said defensively.

"Sorry. So what's your name anyway?" he asked her, sweatdropping.

"Lotus."

"Miguel! Lotus and I just had a battle, and she has this really cool move, you've just gotta see it to believe it!" she said excitedly. Miguel smiled at her.

"C'mon, Matilda. We really need to go. You can tell me about it on the way back, ok?" he said, taking the cotton-candy haired girl by the arm and tugging gently. She looked a little disappointed, but still consented to leaving. They said good-bye to everyone, and Max probably was threatened with heat-stroke from the giant blush he gained when Matilda hugged him. Lotus couldn't help but notice it. _Oooh, me thinks I get to play the matchmaker! Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with these people mental giggle!_

"Bye… Matilda," he managed to choke out as she waved. His friends let smirks slip onto their faces; they all knew that the puppy-faced blonde was head-over-heels in love with the sweet-voiced girl.

"Hey, Maxie!" Lotus called, getting his attention. "Kawaii desu, ne?" she asked. Max's expression was blank for a moment. Finally realizing the implications of her words, he blushed about seventeen shades redder, and turned to practice trying to ignore the sniggers from his friends.

* * *

**AN: Wai! MaxMatilda! I heart that couple. And MariahMystel. But nobody writes them. (_sniffle_) Anywho, I kinda made a mistake while writing this chapter, but that was okay. I fixed it anyway, so things were fine. Anywho, please enjoy and review; the REAL fun starts in the next chapter. Bwahahahahaha...**


	5. The Fire of her Life

_**Note:**__ Think the 'fight' of her life when you view the title._

**Chapter 4- The Fire of Her Life**

Lightening struck outside her window, and the thunder rolled. Lotus held herself beneath the covers, trying to make herself remember what her mother had told her those many years before…

_/Flashback/_

"Mommy, I'm scared!" said chibi Lotus, burrowing her head into her mother's side as they sat together on the bed. Her mother smiled sadly as the child whimpered again at the thunder.

"Just remember, Gazelle, you don't have to be afraid of the storms. The raindrops are God's tears over his disobedient and disbelieving children. The thunder is his footsteps on the floors of heaven as he works in our lives, and on our hearts," she said, hugging the small child to herself gently. Lotus dared to glance up from where she'd buried her head.

"And what about the lightning, Mommy? Why is there lightning?" she asked, her voice scared as she watched the window worriedly.

"The lightening is what happens as God send his angels to earth to watch over us. They're so bright that, before they can get to earth to be with us and guard us, they have to take on the form of a human so that we don't know they're there, or are blinded by their beautiful lights," she said comfortingly in her daughter's ear as the storm began to evaporate. Lotus's eyelids began to droop, and soon she returned to slumber.

_/End Flashback/_

Lotus had always been afraid of thunderstorms, even with this comfort that her mother had given. She had never forgotten and, though it was rather childish since she now knew the _real_ cause of storms, she still prayed for God to be happy again so that the awful storms would go away. She, even now, was murmuring a fear-filled prayer to her Creator.

Lightening struck the tree right outside her window, setting it ablaze. She screamed as the thunder rolled and the inferno began to crackle. She thought she faintly heard Kai burst into her room, which was quickly filling with flames, and before she knew what was going on, he had picked her up blanket and all and was racing with her down the stairs. Something snapped loudly and, moments later, all she knew was darkness.

_

* * *

_

Kai opened his eyes slowly. Squinting, he noticed that he was not in his room, or Tyson's dojo, but somewhere where the light was bright, and the smell was unfamiliar. One thing that was familiar, though, was the light sound of breathing nearby. It was like a signature, to him. Rei was near, but where was he? What had happened? Was Gazelle alright? He started to force himself wider awake so that he could ask these questions that were running through his mind. The last thing he remembered, he'd been carrying Lotus down the main stairs, and he'd almost made it to the front door when the stairs began to collapse from the fire eating through them. He'd tried to get off of them, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough, so he'd tossed Lotus towards the front door, hoping that she'd have enough of her wits about her to run. The stairs had fallen, he with them, and that was when his world went black.

"Rei?" he managed to query as he tried to sit up. He noticed that one of his hands was badly burned. Nothing much else, but he had a hand that was wrapped tightly.

"Kai! It's good to see that you're awake!" his friend said, coming over to perch on his bedside. "We were worried, man! Don't ever do that again!"

"Where's Lotus? Is she alright?" he asked, barely able to speak above a whisper. Rei frowned, and poured him a glass of water, not speaking until the damaged teen had drank all of its contents.

"Lotus was more seriously injured than you. She had burns where you should've, to put it in perspective," he said. Kai shot up into a sitting position, but Rei pushed him back down gently. "Take it easy, there. You're still healing. Like I was saying, it was like she had taken the burns for you, or traded her burns for yours. She had them on her throat, arms, legs… everywhere, practically. None of them too bad, but they were still there."

Kai looked worried, and that was something you almost never saw on the captain's face. Rei could sense that, though Kai wouldn't admit it, he cared for this girl, if only a little. He took a seat next to the boy and waited for his reaction.

"Take me to her," he said, sitting up slowly. Rei gave him a worried look and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to push him back down, but Kai removed the appendage. "No, I'll be fine. I just… have to see her."

Rei nodded his consent and called one of the nurses to him. Handing Kai his clothes, he turned and asked her where they would find Lotus Hiwatari.

"What?! You used my name?!" Kai screeched as he slid off the bed.

"We didn't exactly have a choice, you know. All we knew was that her name was Lotus and she's your fiancée under that new law thing. What else would you have had me do?" Rei replied, a slightly ticked look coming into play. Kai thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged slightly.

"Ohhh… kay… well, Miss Hiwatari is in room 347 when you're ready," the nurse said timidly. Rei thanked her as Kai inched over to the bathroom and closed the door. Once the shoji door was shut behind her, Rei returned to his seat beside the bed. Kai was out a few moments later since, luckily, they hadn't needed to insert an IV. Rei had brought him some loose black cargo pants and a comfortably over-sized matching muscle shirt that wouldn't hurt his burns, thankfully.

The way down the hall was a little difficult due to quite a bit of traffic, but they made it to Lotus's room after only three wrong turns and two stops for Kai to get a little cool water splashed over some of his smaller burns. When they entered her room, Kai stopped the moment he laid eyes on her. The worst of the burns were on her chest and throat, and they were keeping her on an oxygen supply, and her hair had been cut to just below the shoulder blades because so much of it had been burned. Her hands were wrapped tightly, and her eyes were closed, but indicating that she still felt the great pain in her body. He went to her side and dropped on his knees beside the low bed. His left hand being the one bandaged, he reached up the other one and touched her cheek lightly, hoping that the light caress wouldn't upset any smaller burns.

"Gazelle…" he whispered, lightly running his thumb over one of her high cheekbones. Her eyelids flickered, and a moment later they opened, revealing unseeing eyes. Her mouth opened, but no sound came forward for a moment, and then she managed one word:

"Kai…"

* * *

The girl couldn't be moved. After that one word, she had again faded away. She now lay in an uncompromising coma.

Kai had refused to leave her side. He rarely slept, and when he did it was fitful, always full of nightmares about the fire. They always heard him calling her Gazelle, and he never called her Lotus. They figured it was a nickname that he'd given her, though they didn't know when or why or how. He ate little, and was not even tempted to go to the Championships as they came and went. They had Tyson, Max, Rei and Daichi, and that was all they needed. The reporters, unfortunately, were abundant, and the paparazzi were always after any information of Kai's fiancé that they could get. Rei had commented to Mariah on more than one occasion that Kai must've been living in a nightmare, fearful for the girl that seemed to hold his heart in the palm of her hand.

"He's so concerned over her, so careful of her. I just don't know what to do," Rei said, sitting against the wall in the hallway holding his head in his hands. Mariah knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms gently about his shoulders and drew him in, letting his head rest against her chest. She ran her fingers through the bangs that were constantly falling about his face.

"We can't do anything for them, Rei, except hope that she pulls through," she murmured into his mane.

"I know, but I hate to see Kai suffering like this! I know he tries to hide it, but he just can't, Mariah. Even the King of Cold Hearts couldn't hide this suffering," he said, a stray tear running down his face for his comrade in sorrow. Unbeknownst to them, the object of their mourning was listening.

_Am I that obvious? _he wondered, returning to the bedside. _Am I really that obvious? I know that it's been five months since the fire, and that I haven't left her bedside since I woke up a couple weeks after, but are my actions during this amount of time that clear?_

He rubbed her, now un-bandaged, hand with his thumb and watched her face. There was still no reaction to his touch.

* * *

She was floating in a sea of light. It was delightful, comforting, and pure. She didn't want to leave. Even this pleasure, though, was hollow. She frowned. Something was missing. Something that would've made the entire place where she wanted to remain for the rest of her life. The light about her made her feel warm, cared for, protected, and yet there was the coldness of something missing. A wave of sadness washed over her.

_What could be missing? What could possibly be missing? I feel no pain, no hunger, no fatigue, I am perfectly alright. What is it that makes me feel so empty, even though this place is so wonderful…?_

Her question was soon answered when, out of the light, came a pair of magnificent pheonixes, one of red and white, and one of white and silver. The two of them moved their wings together, and then parted them, revealing the face of a boy her own age, a little older perhaps, of two-toned gray and black hair, a haggard expression covering his features. His eyes were amazing to her, even through the great sorrow and anguish and weakness clouding them. A beautiful metallic, 3-D like violet. Those eyes seemed… familiar…

"Who is he? Who are you? Why do I feel like I'm remembering a dream?" she asked the awesome birds dazedly. The white one seemed to smile at her.

"I am Dychirea, the White Pheonix of Light. My companion was once this boy's bitbeast, before his bit chip was destroyed. He is the Pheonix Dranzer, of Flame," the magnificent creature's voice came, her words echoing from every crevice of the dimension in which they drifted.

"That boy… his eyes… why are they so familiar?" she asked again, looking to the pair for her explanation.

"His name is Kai. Is this what you feel you have been missing?" mighty Dranzer answered her questioningly. She searched the violet orbs once again, and gave the amazing beast a breathless yes. This was most definitely what she had been seeking! "Then we will help you return to him. Remember the words 'Hi nami miri rerani' child, and use them to return me to my master," he said, his look almost as pleading at one could expect from such a glorious being. She came forward on will to him.

"What does it mean, Dranzer?" she questioned him, rubbing his feathers gently.

"Fire in thy soul. It is the language that is spoken in Kashthiyra, the realm of the Beast-like Spirits. It is the place we stay when we have not been summoned to the world of humans," he replied, rubbing his beak lightly against the side of her face. A moment later, Dychirea gathered her into the gigantic white wings and told her to repeat a few words.

"Ni nami miri rerani!" she said, and the lights disappeared.

* * *

Kai watched the face of his fiancé in the darkness of the hospital room. It was nearing midnight.

The moonbeams filtered through the window that he had left open to the warm summer breeze. He closed his eyes as the light wind caressed him, almost whispering something in his ear, like something was about to happen. He opened his eyes and the sight that met his was a pair of eyes the same shade as deep jade-stones, and shimmering gold was held in their depths.

"Aaah!" he shouted, surprised by the close proximity of two faces. "What…?!" The question was silenced, though, for a moment later he realized that it was her. "Gazelle…"

She gently rested her fingertips on his lips, silencing him. Dragging the appendage lazily down his chin and throat, she caused him to gulp at the sensual touch. She stopped it on his chest, over his heart, and pressed her hand there, branding warmth into the spot. She spoke a few words softly. In her voice, they sounded amazingly musical. He had so longed for the sound…

"Hi nami miri rerani!"

* * *

**_Dychirea: pronounced "die-sheer-ay"_**

**_All "spells" cast in this chapter are pronounced as traditional Japanese. (note: it is the Sokaiuan tongue, no Japanese, though)_**

**AN: Dou? Having fun yet? I hope so. (_grins_) Of course, the real fun begins in the next chapter. WHEE! So review!**


	6. Trial by Fire

**Chapter 5- Trial by Fire**

The place was full of fire.

It fell from the ceiling, burned through the floors, climbed up the walls… and she was alone.

Lotus ran through the place, calling out for him, hoping he would answer her. All she could hear was a feral cry resounding throughout the place that was dark where it wasn't lit by firelight. This, and the crackling of the flames.

"Kai! Kai, where are you?!" she yelled frantically, racing through the flames in hopes of finding him. The shriek echoed through the place again. "Kai!"

The flames seemed to try and capture her… to hold her in… they were trying to utterly destroy her…

* * *

He heard her call him. He tried to answer. The only thing his throat would give voice to was a bird-like shriek that somehow seemed familiar. He had to find her, he had to get her out of the fire. He wouldn't go through almost losing her like that ever again! He had to protect her! 

Again and again she called him; always he would try to answer, only to give the feral shriek that had come through his pipes at his attempt to reply. Suddenly, he noticed the weight that he had felt holding him down. It was a pair of fiery red wings with gold armor. Well, if he had wings, he should be able to fly, and attempting to do so proved harder than he had first thought.

He flapped the enormous limbs, and he successfully got off the ground, but the matter of balance was a whole different story. If he flapped one too much, or one too little, he would tilt and singe the feathers on the surrounding pyre. But none of this mattered. His only focus was to find Gazelle.

"Kai!" he heard her call again. He gave the shriek in reply. His attempts were always to say 'I'm here! I'm here!' but each and every time the shriek was the same. There! There she was! The fire was closing in around her, and she called his name once more…

* * *

"Kai!" she screamed, the flames surrounding her. 

Though suddenly, the heat faded, and all that surrounded her was strong arms and soft feathers. A gentle sound, like a bird cooing over it's mate, resounded from above her, and she looked up into eyes the color of the flames, sun-fire held within. A sparkling design of jewels covered the countenance in a pattern of flames. The bangs that fell about his face were golden, dark brown highlights accenting the strands. She stood in amazed shock over the man whose arms surrounded her. He leaned his forehead against hers, lightly brushing his nose against her own. His eyes looked at her intensely, and she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from his. His lips caressed hers softly, full of warmth, and the flames that had been held back by a barrier were finally extinguished, all becoming a darkness like light as their worlds faded.

* * *

The next morning, Rei walked into the room thinking about trying to get Kai to at least think about going somewhere else. He'd been getting thinner and paler and weaker as the days went by. He opened the door, though, and all thoughts of such trivialities left him. 

Upon the bed, there was a strange boy, his body resting lengthways across the bed, arms wrapped tightly about Lotus's waist. His hair was blonde and highlighted with a deep brown, his face bearing a jeweled design of fire. Rei was shocked. Where was Kai? He was nowhere to be seen in the small hospital room.

"Hey, you! Who are you?!" he called, shaking the strange boy awake. He roused, and opened his eyes, revealing a fire-like shade with flecks of corn silk gold. He murmured something unintelligible, and sat up, holding the girl tightly against his chest all the while.

"Unh… Rei?" he mumbled groggily, blinking against the sunlight that was filtering into the room through the still open windows. The nekojin stood in shock for a moment. How did this stranger know his name?! "Where…?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked the teen. At that moment Lotus began to stir in the boy's grip, much to Rei's surprise and delight.

"Kai? Is the fire gone?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. The boy glanced down at her briefly.

"Yeah, we're back in your hospital room. Are you alright?" he asked her as she opened her eyes to focus them against the shafts of light. She nodded, and buried her head into his chest again, groaning something about someone waking her up too early. He laughed lightly at her reaction and stood, pulling her up with him.

"Kai! No fair!" she squealed as he dropped her back onto the bed playfully. Rei remained gawking at them, and Kai asked him why.

"Kai?! You don't look like… you!" he yelled, unnerved at his friend's new appearance. Kai looked over his shoulder, but the wings weren't there anymore. He couldn't understand why Rei was so jumpy.

"Kai, I think he's talking about the jeweled fire design on your face and the blonde hair and red eyes," Lotus said, smiling at him. He looked at her confusedly. Walking to the bathroom, he turned on the light and looked into the mirror. He was surprised to find what he looked like modified as such; he thought he'd just grown wings! "You guys wouldn't have happened to bring me any clothes, would you?"

* * *

**AN: Yay! And the fun begins... Teehee. Of course, I couldv'e taken this in all SORTS of directions, but this was before I learned the true meaning of angst. This was before I got GOOD. (_sigh_) Either way, can't do anything about it now. Please enjoy and review, minna!**


	7. Shopping!

**Chapter 6- Shopping!**

"I need to go shopping! I was supposed to put it off for only a day, and it ended up being five months!" Lotus exclaimed to Kai as she tried to drag him towards the shopping mall. His heels were doing an excellent job of acting as plows, and Tyson, Hilary, Rei and Mariah were standing by, amused smirks plastered on each of their faces as the fairly petite girl attempted to drag the stronger boy the five hundred yards to the door. They had gotten him as far as the shopping area, and then he'd practically begged her to let him stay in a beyblade shop to wait for her there, but she wouldn't hear of it. "C'mon! Are you scared of… a little… shopping?" she asked, grunting as she budged him another three inches.

"Shopping with you, yes!" he said, trying to maintain ground against the surprisingly strong child. At this response, the entire group laughed. The poor boy was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

After the little question as to clothes, Rei had gotten Mariah to lend her some until she could go shopping since everything in her room had been burned and quite a bit of the main house as well. They got the little advantage that Voltaire died of a heart attack when he heard of his beloved mansion, but the little bit of fabric that Lotus had wanted to buy had turned into an all-out shopping trip for absolutely everything that she would need. And just the thought of that nightmare was giving Kai chills. He hated shopping. (A/N: I feel for him. I hate shopping too, especially shoe-shopping.)

"I promise that I will shop as quickly as possible if you promise that you'll take me back home to get the rest of my stuff!" she said, keeping a tight hold on his wrist. He quickly agreed; he would at least be able to endure a _little_ less torture this way. Finally getting the, now blonde, teen to unbury his heels from the parking lot's pavement, she pulled him inside the mall and immediately made a bee-line for the nearest _**Joann's etc.**_ fabric and craft store. The others followed, not so shop-scared as the wolf-boy.

"Ohhh! Look at that gorgeous brocade!" Lotus said, running her fingers over a silken fabric of black with shimmering silver designs worked into the fabric. Her hand ran over the patterns in a sort of reverence, almost, she handled it so delicately. "Oh, but it's so expensive!"

"Go ahead, get it. I can afford whatever you want," he said, his eyes softening a tiny bit for her. She looked at him in a rather shocked happiness and quickly, but gently, pulled the fabric off of the rack and placed it in the buggy that Hilary had grabbed for the lot of them. Her family was well known for being the choice fashion designers in Ireland and for most of the movie stars, and the girls had all begged her to make them some clothes. Her talent was supposedly unmatched by any other person in the whole realm of designing. She had told them what it took, though; you had to be skilled with a needle, not just full of brilliant ideas, and you needed to be a pretty good artist, too.

She grabbed several more fabrics: brocades, fleece, cotton, etc. Leather, too. She loved designing in leather. It was probably her favorite next to the Japanese brocades. She didn't need any patterns; she had all of her own designs memorized. When they check out, the total was absolutely outrageous. In dollars, it was about $794. 37. Yeah, a lot.

* * *

They completely finished the shopping about three hours and forty-two shopping-bags later, and all the guys were exhausted. Luckily, most of the stuff she'd had to buy was just little stuff, except for the sewing machine to replace her old one, and it hadn't cost Kai as much as the first go. As they were walking out, though, they were stopped by a man in his late twenties as he shouted something about someone being a murderer and pulled a gun on them!

"You murderess! You killed my father! Banshee! Siren! Vampire!" he shouted waving the gun at Lotus. Kai stepped in front to protect her incase the drunken maniac decided to actually pull the trigger.

"Kai…" she started, but trailed off when a sudden picture came to mind…

(_Lotus's Vision_)

A red pheonix… a gunshot, a bird-like shriek. Something wasn't right! The light cleared, and Kai lay bleeding on the ground before her.

(_End Vision_)

"Ni nami miri rerani!" she heard herself cry, and a bright light clouded her vision. She heard a gunshot, but instead of the light clearing, or her seeing the body of her betrothed at her feet, she felt a warmth beneath her hand. She was holding something tightly, but she didn't know what. That's when she heard something distinctive at last. Kai's voice.

"Gazelle! Let him go! Stop it!" she heard him commanding her. She felt the familiar heat of his hand grasp her wrist, and her vision began to clear. Moments later, she realized that the warmth beneath her hand had been the throat of the man that had drawn the gun on them! She quickly let him go and backed up from the unfortunate. He gasped, dropping to the ground, and a moment later looked up, his visage still covered in horror and anger.

"Why didn't you just kill me, creature?" he spat. She gazed at him in confused sorrow for a moment; she tried to answer, but the only thing that would come from her mouth was a feral cry that sounded full of sorrow to her ears. The cry said 'I wouldn't kill you! And I'm not a creature, I'm human!'. She glanced over to Kai as the man scuttled away and ran across the parking lot, leaving the gun behind. His expression was full of amazement, and he reached to her right and just above her shoulder. She knew he had not touched her, so why did she feel the signature warmth of his hand? She reached up with a single clawed hand… wait, _clawed?!_

"Kaah!" she screeched backing away from him and staring at the clawed appendage. Then she glanced over her shoulder to see what he had touched. Enormous, white bird-like wings with silver armor. She beat the wings in the air, trying to show herself they weren't there, that she was just dreaming, but it only proved the strange nightmare more real than ever before.

"Gazelle! Calm down, it's ok!" he said, grabbing her and pulling her close when the gigantic appendages moved apart. She stopped moving, and he brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. The wings disappeared before the group's very eyes. But some changes remained, like the ice-blue eyes and the white hair with similar highlights, and the jeweled crystal pattern of the blue and a light violet covering her facial features. She was now an ice-version of her fiancée.

"Kai? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked, unable to remember much from when her vision was clouded by light. He shook his head no and drew her closer against him as he noticed a single tear run down the younger teen's face.

"No, you just scared us. Why is this happening? First me, then you; who next?" he mumbled into her hair. She shook her head beneath the light pressure and pulled away slightly.

"No one else. I think I know why this is happening. I'll tell you when we get home," she said, her features showing urgency. She didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, but it looked like there were going to be some complications with that deal she struck with Dychirea and Dranzer!

* * *

**AN: And NOW the fun begins! Teehee. Start reviewing ppls; I know Beyblade went off the air here in America, but you can still get copies on isohunt, you know, and the manga IS for sale. (_frowns_) Cheapskates.**


	8. Ageless

**Chapter 7- Ageless**

"It happened when I was in that coma," she started as they seated themselves on the floor of Tyson's dojo. "Do you remember when I woke up?"

"Yeah, I closed my eyes for two seconds and opened them to find you looking directly at me," he said. "Something about your eyes just didn't quite add up. Something was different…" he told them, trailing off into a memory.

"Well, just before I woke up, I had this… I don't know, dream, or maybe a vision," she said, glancing up at the others in the room. "In it, there were two pheonixes…"

_/Flashback/_

_Out of the light came a pair of magnificent pheonixes, one of red and white, and one of white and silver. The two of them moved their wings together, and then parted them, revealing the face of a boy her own age, a little older perhaps, of two-toned gray and black hair, a haggard expression covering his features. His eyes were amazing to her, even through the great sorrow and anguish and weakness clouding them. A beautiful metallic, 3-D like violet._

_"I am Dychirea, the White Pheonix of Light. My companion was once this boy's Bitbeast, before his bit chip was destroyed. He is the Pheonix Dranzer, of Flame," the magnificent creature's voice came, her words echoing from every crevice of the dimension in which they drifted._

_"We will help you return to him. Remember the words 'Hi nami miri rerani' child, and use them to return me to my master," he said, his look almost as pleading at one could expect from such a glorious being. She came forward on will to him._

_"What does it mean, Dranzer?" she questioned him, rubbing his feathers gently._

_"Fire in thy soul. It is the language that is spoken in Kashthiyra. It is the place we stay when we have not been summoned to the world of humans," he replied, rubbing his beak lightly against the side of her face. A moment later, Dychirea gathered her into the gigantic white wings and told her to repeat a few words._

_"Ni nami miri rerani!" she said, and the lights disappeared._

_/End Flashback/_

"And that's when I woke up," she finished, looking to Kai. He traced the fire pattern on his face, deep in thought, but as he did so, the jewels merged and pulled from his skin, his features returning to normal, and before him Dranzer filled the room with his awesome presence, easily growing to where he had to bend over to keep from bursting through the roof. His fire-like feathers glistened in the late-afternoon sun that came in above the doors.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted, incredulous. The mighty bird of fire leaned down and rubbed his beak against his master's cheek lightly. Kai latched onto his neck tightly, completely unwilling to let go of the friend that he had been missing for more than a year. "Dranzer, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Kai, you have questions for me?" the strong voice thundered through the room. The walls faded, and all of them found themselves in the dimension of fire that Kai and Lotus had been tried in. The wolfish boy pressed himself into the phoenix's body.

"Dranzer, why did you bring us here?" he asked fearfully. The eternal bird's wings expanded and drew them all in. A moment later the dimension changed again, and they found themselves next to a small waterfall in a secluded and lush cavern, with Dranzer settling himself into a tree above them. Lotus scrambled over to Kai.

"Dranzer!" she shouted, looking up into the eyes of the awesome creature. "You didn't tell me about this! You or Dychirea, neither of you warned me about the dimension of fire, or about the changes!" she yelled angrily at the beast. He gave her a sorrowful look.

"It was not supposed to scare you. The fire was only a trial to pull you together, and the changes are simplistic. You used a Kashthiyran spell to bind us with your souls, and so now we are part of you. By tracing the marks, you may summon us to this form where we are separated again, but only partially, and when you say the spell again you manifest our half of your spirit," he said, his voice meek and sorrowful, but full of hope that the teens would understand. His volcanic accent rumbled through the cavern, echoing from every corner.

"Dranzer, where are we?" Tyson asked. Startled at the other voice, the bird's head swiftly turned to acknowledge the presences of the other four. The surprise wore off a moment later, but the being was still a slight bit nervous about more than his master and his master's mistress.

"We are in the Yviyrian (Ee-vir-ee-an) Caves. They rest beneath the Tree of Fire in the Garden of Tymaera (Tie-mare-uh)," he replied. When Tyson gave him a confused look, he clarified. "This garden is located in the center of Kashthiyra, the realm of the Beast-like spirits."

No one had noticed it, but as Dranzer spoke, Lotus vaguely traced the crystal pattern on her face. Again, the hues and jewels shifted and blended, pulling away from her features and into the open where everyone could see. Dychirea, the White Pheonix of Light; a magnificent white-and-silver version of Dranzer was she, and as equally intimidating. She perched on the branch next to Dranzer.

"You summoned me, mistress?" she said, her voice soft like snow, but as warm as candlelight as it echoed through the caves sweetly. Lotus stood, and walked over to the tree where they perched, a serious expression on her face. The bird seemed to understand. "You wonder why I did not tell you of the changes and the trials, do you not?"

"I do. And another thing; why did I have that vision of Kai being shot? One minute I was scared and staring down the barrel of a gun, the next, I was back in the dimension of light; I saw Dranzer, and heard a bird-like screech and a gunshot before the light diminished to reveal Kai lying dead at my feet in a pool of blood!" she shouted at the beast, her anxiety mounting as she recalled the torturous sights and sensations to her mind's eye. She heard Kai shift uncomfortably behind her. Shockingly, the gigantic bird let out a sound that was much like a little girl's giggle.

"Oh, Dranzer! The flame trial worked! The vision was your instincts going into over-drive, mistress; it was only your imagination!" she said, giving the bird's equivalent of a girlish laugh. Raising her wings, a light surrounded the other four of their group, and then they were gone, leaving Kai, Lotus, Dranzer and Dychirea to talk alone in the caves. "The reaction was somewhere along the line of your mate being in danger and you had the need to protect and help him as such."

Lotus blushed a million shades of red at the term 'mate'. Kai? Her _mate_? She cared about him, sure, and he cared about her, or she guessed he did. _He's kissed me twice, but the first one could've been an instinct high, and the second could've just been to get me to calm down. He doesn't really feel anything for me, does… whoa!_ Her thoughts along this line were suddenly erased as he walked over and slipped a careful arm about her waist. Her hand instinctively covered his as it came to a rest over her stomach.

"Dranzer… what does all this mean?" he asked softly of the gigantic beast, his tone and face showing his confusion and turmoil. The sacred fire-bird seemed to smile at him as he fluttered gracefully off the branch and onto the ground next to his friend and master.

"You and I completed each other when I was in your possession, sealed inside of your bey-bit. When the bit was destroyed, I was sent back to Kashthiyra. Until you became strong again, I had to stay. An all-out battle with Tyson or Brooklyn would've enabled me to return. But you soon met Lotus, and with the fire coming so quick, you began to lose strength instead of regain it. You would not eat, or sleep, or leave her bedside. Dychirea and I contacted her through a dream to teach her the Kashthiyran spell to combine our spirits. In a way, you're now a bitbeast," he said, wrapping a wing around his master and his master's mistress. Kai threaded his fingers through the phoenix's feathers and leaned into his warm body, still keeping a gentle but firm hold on Lotus's waist. She looked up at Dychirea once more.

"We can't ever be separated, can we?" she asked softly of the white fire-bird.

"No, mistress. We can never be separated." After a moment's thought, she asked another question of the Light Beast.

"Will being a bitbeast affect how we age?" she questioned, looking into her other half's molten-silver eyes. Dychirea seemed nervous for a moment, and her whisper was like the last wisp of smoke from a candle as it is snuffed out; their worlds crashed with the sounds, and they returned to the dojo, her words still ringing clear in their minds.

"The moment we were one, you were ageless."

* * *

**AN: Read the chapter. Love the chapter. REVIEW the chapter.**


	9. Little Marie

**Chapter 8- Little Marie**

_(Rei's POV)_

Kai and Lotus appeared out of nowhere about fifteen minutes after we were returned to the dojo, with the latter in tears and the former threatening to join her. We had been all over them in a matter of moments, trying to find out what was wrong, but Lotus ran out the door and disappeared, her fiancé threatening to follow her lead, but opting for curling up into a fetal position against the wall.

"**Be quiet**!" I finally yelled at them, and they gained a dead silence. I guess it's noteworthy when I raise my voice outside of a beybattle. I scooted forward and laid a hand on Kai's shoulder and asked him quietly, "Kai, what happened? Why is Lotus crying?"

His voice came from behind his knees, sounding like it was about to crack, which was a very shocking thing. He mumbled something incoherently before raising his head to look me straight in the eye.

"Lotus asked a few questions of Dranzer and Dychirea before we were returned here. One was if being permanently bonded with a bitbeast would affect our aging. Turns out…" he said, having to pause and gulp back the tears, "that we're… stuck like this. We'll never age again."

Such a simple but emotion-filled response coming from him was all it took. A single tear took its course down my cheek, and his own cleared. I now carried the hurt with me also. His burden was a little lighter.

_(With Lotus/ Normal POV)_

She sat next to the gray waters and stared into their churning depths emotionlessly. Her tears for her future had long since stopped coming; she had no strength left to cry; she was completely drained. Physically and emotionally. A wisp of candlelight whispered her name, but she quickly blocked it away, unable to deal with her other half at the moment. Suddenly, though, a sound met her ears, a familiar and still comforting whirr. The sound of a beyblade. Her steps took her there of their own volition; she had no say in the matter. Her heart knew that what she needed right now was a gentle victory against a rookie with the true blading spirit to help boost her own. A pair of boys and a little girl, each of about seven years, stood around a beystadium having a free for all and going at it like there was no tomorrow. She smiled lightly and skidded down the rather steep incline to come to a stop at their sides, remaining quiet to the end. She couldn't help but let loose a giggle when the little girl won.

"I beat you!" she squealed cutely. They turned when they heard the small laugh pass Lotus's lips at the victory cry.

"Who're you?" asked one of the two boys, picking up his blue beyblade and dusting it off on his red t-shirt. The other boy, who happened to have shockingly blue eyes, did likewise with his own blade before looking up at her skeptically. She smiled slyly.

"I just want to play. Got room for one more?"

The three glanced back and forth between themselves, contemplating what to do. No doubt their mothers had told them to never talk to strangers. Her face fell slightly after a moment, but blue-eyes turned to her.

"You can battle Marie. She's more into it than we are; and she better at it," he said, looking at the little girl. Lotus was surprised; he was actually admitting that a girl was better than him?! What was the world coming to?! She shrugged and gave him a 'Cool.' before pulling out her launcher and beyblade, taking up her stance. Marie, too, readied her beyblade, a cute little off-white and porcelain blue. The one in the red t-shirt went to the side of the dish to play referee.

"3… 2… 1… _**let it rip**_!" he shouted excitedly. Lotus went super-easy on the girl at first, gauging her skill. Marie definitely had some talent that hadn't been worked on. She smiled, and upped the intensity just a bit. _She's good. With some practice, by the time she hits the teens she'll be World Championship material. Hmmm… I wonder if she could get a bitbeast? I wonder if someone else could control me as a bitbeast? I need another talk with those stupid birds!_

_** Oh, so I'm stupid, am I?**_

_ Oops, caught!_

_** Yeah, you sure are! You know, you could at least have a little respect for your better half!**_

_ Hey, I do have respect for myself, thank you very much! _she thought at the bird jokingly as she upped the intensity level once again. Marie was still going strongly, and she had an amazing amount of concentration for her age. Even little blue-eyes was getting deep into the battle, and she finally noticed that they had attracted an audience of about ten to fifteen other kids.

_** And as to your earlier question, **__**yes**__**you can be controlled like any other bitbeast. All you have to do is let it rip, and let someone else pick up your beyblade. You will maintain your physical form as a human, but when called upon in battle, you will automatically change into your bit-form. Simple. To undo it, all you have to do is get the other person to let it rip, and pick up the blade yourself or let your new master or mistress pick it up.**_

"Go Porcelain!" little Marie shouted at her blade. It followed her command to attack, but Lotus held her ground. Again, she upped the intensity level. Marie grunted slightly, battling alongside her beyblade. Another vision came to her mind's eye…

_(Lotus's Vision)_

_ Darkness. Marie. A black pegasus with wings made of beautiful crystals. Blue and violet, like the markings on her own face. She called out, a cry seemingly silent on her lips as she watched it gallop up behind the child, and then disappear into her spinning Porcelain blade._

_(End Vision)_

"Hey, are you going to put up a fight or stare into space all day?" her opponent called to her from across the dish. Lotus glanced up at little Marie and smiled secretively. Giving the child a wink, she pulled her lame duck routine. And Marie fell for it, just like Lotus had known she would. "Oh! I was so close!"

"No you weren't kid!" said a slightly older boy. "She was just stringing you along the whole time!"

"Don't feel bad, little Marie," she found herself saying. "Do you remember Matilda from the Beyblade Championships last year?" The raven-haired youth nodded, her gentle waves bouncing slightly. "Well, I have battled her before, and she fell for the same move!" she said, winking at the child once again. A young woman, probably in her late twenties, pushed her way through the crowd and, seeing the unusual teen kneeling in front of her daughter, screamed. Naturally.

"Anna Marie! Get over here! Marcus! Toby! What have I told you about talking to strangers?!" she scolded the three. It was now quite clear to her that the original trio of the group had been brothers and sister. She smiled apologetically at the child.

"Please, forgive me," she asked gently of the mother. "I only wanted a little pick-me-up to help remedy a bad day, so I asked them if I could have a beybattle with them. I didn't figure it could hurt."

The woman was thoroughly mollified.

"Gazelle!" she heard someone call her. Not just someone, _Kai_. She turned and looked up the hill at the fire-emblazoned teen and gave a gentle smile as he jumped over the incline to land next to the group of kids. Glancing around, he asked, "Having a little mood-booster?"

She nodded. Little Marie suddenly gave a loud squeal and raced forward, holding out a small notebook and pen to the teen, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked him, eyes wide and bright. The boys chuckled at her and asked who she thought he was. "I don't _think _I know who he is, I _know_ who he is! It's Kai!"

"That isn't Kai, Marie! You of all people should know that! Kai has dark hair, and he always wears blue marks on his face! That is so not him!" Marcus, blue-eyes, berated her. Just to prove him wrong, Kai gently took the small booklet and pen from the child's hands and flipped it open, signing on the inside of the cover.

_ To Little Marie,_

_I thank you for knowing without a doubt who I was when others doubted, and I thank you for bringing the light back to Gazelle's eyes. You truly have the heart of a blader. I wish you well, and hope we meet in battle some day._

_ Kai_

He handed the pad and pen back to her, never saying a word and turned, pausing for a moment to wait for Gazelle, and then headed up the incline and towards a small bag that he had left there. He slung it over his shoulder, and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the city. They both smiled once again at the thought of the small onyx-haired youth that still stood in the park behind them, their thoughts completely in sync.

_ One day we'll meet again Marie. One day soon._

* * *

That night, Lotus and Kai slept serenely in the near-empty jetliner bound for Ireland. Their heartbeats were in unison, and their breathing light and ghosting. They were oblivious as the flight attendant walked by and smiled at their exhausted forms. Tonight they rested, rings on each left ring-finger glinting playfully in moonlight that shone vaguely through the windows. Tonight, they slept as man and wife.

* * *

**AN: Did I starve you long enough? XP Read and review, minna.**


	10. Homecoming

**Chapter 9- Homecoming**

"Sir… Miss…" the young flight attendant said gently, trying to shake the boy awake. Kai opened his eyes slightly, and she continued. "The flight will be landing in about ten minutes, you need to buckle your seatbelt."

He grunted acknowledgment and snapped his belt over himself, and tried to move without waking up his wife. A small smile and blush slipped onto his features as he thought about the term that he now used to describe her. She was no longer his unwilling fiancée, she was his _wife_, as in already married. It seemed a _load_ different from the way it had been when they were only engaged.

"Kai…?" she mumbled though her still-sleepy state. He snapped the belt as quietly as he could, but she still roused further. He gently pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes, but it fell back as soon as he removed his hand. She looked like a wreck, but she was beautiful anyway. "Are we there yet?" she managed through a yawn.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," he murmured to her as she burrowed into his shoulder, unwilling to greet the morning just yet. True, it was already nine o' clock, but the plane hadn't left until eleven the night before. He glanced up over her head and out the window, noting that they were still above the clouds. Their color, though, indicated that below them was quite wet with rain.

"Can't you just… yawn… carry me?" she asked, looking up at him through still-tired eyes and resting a hand on his chest, pushing herself up anyway. He laughed under his breath.

"I would if I could, but I can't," he said quietly, running his fingers through her slightly knotted hair. She leaned into the caress slightly, before digging her hairbrush out of her bag and running it roughly through the locks, still so deadened with sleep that she felt no pain from it ripping through the tangles. "You've probably broken hairbrushes that way, haven't you?"

"Hmmm…? Yawn Oh, yeah, but I always get another one," she said, pitching the thing haphazardly back into the bag. The flight landed a few moments later, and they walked off the plane into an incredibly _jam-packed _airport. From the gate to the taxi, it was about an hour. In the time it took to get there, the two teens managed to catch themselves quite a few good cat-naps, and each was _mostly_ awake by the time they reach the old-Irish style mansion. The taxi dropped them off, and Kai paid the driver, tacking on a nice tip as extra. (A/N: He is _so _my kinda guy: a _**great **_tipper!)

"Mama! Daddy! I'm back! Hey, where is everybody?" Gazelle called into the enormous foyer. It's not like they had a butler to greet you at the door or anything, but they did have a cook, maid and a gardener that she had expected to be all over her. "Chloe? Ms. Taylor? Jo-Jo? Where are you?"

"Looks like you caught them at a dead time," Kai murmured to her.

"This is weird; I can understand not finding my parents or Jo-Jo and Chloe, but it's unusual that I'm not even seeing, or _hearing_, Ms. Taylor. She's usually singing Opera in the kitchen, or Country in the dining room as she sets the table; if you don't like those music choices, turn up your own where she can't hear it! But no one at a-?"

"Hey! Who're you? What're you doing here?!" a girl that was about their own age asked snobbishly as she entered the room. Her hair was a very light blonde, and her eyes a light, coffee-brown tint to match with her light-toned skin. She was fairly tall, to say the least, and her languid figure was more muscle than curve. Gazelle's face lit up instantaneously.

"Chloe! It's so good to see you!" she shouted, racing up and giving the blonde a huge bear-hug. The woman immediately shucked her off, giving a disgusted look.

"The next tour isn't for another hour, you two hooligans, so you'd best be getting out of here to await the next group!" the ticked teen told her fiercely, shoving them towards the door, a confused look planted on Lotus's face quite firmly.

"Chloe? Don't you remember me?" she asked innocently, turning to look at the older girl.

"Not in the least, 'cause you've never been here before. Though how you know my name, I have absolutely no clue, but _**shoo!!!**_" she shouted at them, once again pressing them towards the front door.

"It's me! Gazelle! Surely you… oh! That's why you don't remember me!" she said, as one of her light curls fell into her face. The bright white-gold was shimmering thunder-cloud gray in the shadows and sunshine from beneath the oak-trees that shaded the veranda. "Let's see… hmmm… how can I prove to you who I am? Oh, I know! You have a beauty mark high on the inside of your right thigh! I could always see it when you when swimming!"

Chloe let out a surprised 'eep!' at the revelation of the stranger knowing about the birthmark. And, of course, the only one who had ever seen it was Lotus Gazelle, because she was the only one with whom the woman had ever gone swimming. Her eyes widened, their light-toffee color filled with bewilderment. Kai's eyebrow twitched. _I really did not need to know that. Really, I didn't._

"_What the heck happened to you_?!" she suddenly screeched. Somewhere a crash sounded, and Gazelle burst into riotous laughter. _Ha! There's Jo-Jo now! I knew he had to be in his fave tree if nowhere else! _she thought blithely. Just then, a certain other someone raced out onto the porch. Her mom. First reaction?

"Lotus Gazelle Johansson! What in the name of angel feathers have you done to yourself?!"

* * *

**AN: It's like... OMG, she's ALIVE! Yeah, yeah, I know. Anywho, I'm back, even though I haven't written much in an age. I've been watching more and more anime in the last couple of months; so much, in fact, that I can now say I've watched, whether in whole or part, 112 different series. That's sad, folks, really. But I should start writing again soon; I'm pushing myself in that direction. XP**


	11. Unsettled Parents

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade; it belongs, in it's entirety, to Aoki Takao-sensei._

**Chapter 10- Unsettled Parents**

_(Lotus's POV)_

That had done it. Mama's frantic shriek had firmly shattered Kai's nerves of steel. You see, he hadn't seen her coming. He'd had his back to the door. And she'd been right behind him when she yelled. Kai promptly screeched in surprise before shooting over to my side and practically hiding behind me. It would've been cute if I hadn't been trying to keep from getting a beat-down from my mom over the hair-color and tattoos.

"Mom! It's natural! No matter how hard you wash it, it'll never come off because it's _natural_," I told her _almost_ soothingly. She looked at me like I'd gone nuts, but I didn't figure I could show her Dychirea. That would've been a little much, telling Mommy dearest that her precious baby girl was inhabited by the White Pheonix of Light. And then there was the little problem of names…

We were getting nowhere and _**fast.**_

_(Normal POV)_

"It- is not- natural!" she said haltingly, trying to get her point across to her daughter. Gazelle shook her head; she just wasn't getting it, was she?

"Mother dearest: it won't come off, it won't grow out, I didn't put anything on my hair but shampoo and conditioner, both the kind I always buy. Therefore, this is natural color. Just consider me turning gray early 'cause of stress. Kai, don't you _dare_ say a word," she said, glancing at him after she heard she stifled chuckle. "Trust me when I say that he didn't start out blond either. But it's still natural."

"_Natural_, Lotus dearest, is the _color you are born with!!_" Mrs. Johansson screamed once again.

_**This lady just doesn't seem to get it. Are all human women this crazy?**_

_Trust me, Dranzer, I have no earthly clue. You remember when I met Hilary?_

_**Yes…?**_

_That's about as far back as my experience with any of the opposite sex goes. Hey, you and Dychirea hang out a lot, does she act like this?_

_**Come to think of it, yeah.**_

_Then it's probably just a female thing all around._ The two males of the group watched the exchange back and forth like a tennis match. Gazelle was overly frustrated, and Mrs. Johansson was thoroughly frantic and upset. Two women with their dander up was definitely an amusing sight. At least, for those not entered into the conversation…

"And _you!_ Explain yourself!" the mother shouted, pointing a finger in his direction. Kai was shocked at the address for a moment, but by the time he finally recovered, Gazelle's FATHER had made it to their little debate, and was as thoroughly distressed as his wife.

"Yes, young man, please do," he said. His tone was deadly calm; nope, no alliance there.

"Mama, Daddy, do remember when that really freaky-looking old guy showed up at the front door a few months back?" she asked of them, trying to put out the kindled fire. No such luck with that.

"You mean _this_ is the young man that you were betrothed to by that serpentine creature! If you don't leave the premises at once, I'll-!"

"DADDY! WE'RE MARRIED ALREADY!" she screeched at him suddenly, completely fed up with the way her own family was treating her. Angrily, she traced the pattern on her face, making sure that Kai followed suit. Before them, Dranzer and Dychirea's enormous forms erupted from the blending jewels as the teens' appearances returned to normal. Mrs. Johansson and Chloe promptly fainted.

* * *

"Mom… Mom? Are you ok?" Lotus asked gently of her mother as she rubbed some cool water over the woman's face. Mrs. Johansson moaned, opening her eyes, not to see oak-leaves or the familiar ceiling of her room, but a dark ceiling that looked… like… _rock_. The woman sat into an upright position, throwing a furtive glance about herself, seeking out the strange beasts that had sprung from nowhere in the safety of her garden. Those who were present consisted of herself, Lotus, Kai, Mr. Johansson, and Chloe. No one else.

"Sorry we had to scare you like that, Mrs. Johansson, but you were really upsetting Gazelle, and it was either this or seeing her the _other_ way, and I kind doubt that you would've preferred the other way to this one," Kai told her with light concern, but mostly still his normal, unemotional self.

"Yes, we are very sorry, ma'am," said a volcanic voice from behind her. She flung her head around and looked up, straight into molten-gold eyes. She let loose a scream, and scrambled over to her daughter, trembling. The younger girl gave the beast a funny look.

"Gee, Dranzer, you don't perchance think you scared her, do you?" she asked sarcastically of the fire-bird. It gave the phoenix's equivalent of a sheepish grin, and fluttered to the side as Dychirea landed next to him.

"Do not be afraid. We shall not harm you. We are good friends of Lotus and Kai's," the gargantuan white bird murmured to her. After all, candlelight _is_ much softer than a volcano, and less intimidating. Dychirea leaned her head over and lightly rubbed her beak across the aristocratic woman's cheek. A timid hand ran over the feathers with hesitation, but then treaded through the strong downy things in loving reverence.

"Can I ask something?" Chloe spoke up, "WHERE exactly in the universe are we?"

Dranzer and Dychirea looked at each other. How exactly were they going to put this…?

"You're… not in your galaxy," the snowy pheonix began slowly, her red counterpart following suit with a further explanation.

"To be exact, you are three galaxies _away_ from your own, in Kashthiyra, the realm of the Beast-like spirits."

"How gulp many galaxies _are_ there?" she asked quietly, severely nervous. Dranzer gave her a confused look.

"Seven. The realm of Humans, the realm of Beast-like spirits, the realm of Human-like spirits, the realm of Angels, the realm of the Purest Creatures, the realm of Heaven and the realm of Hell. We may visit any one of these we please, except the fifth and final. They are barred from us," he answered her nonchalantly. Kai and Gazelle glance at each other. This was new news to them!

"These are Yviyrian Caves from last time, aren't they Dychirea?" her other half asked.

"_You've been here before?!_" her mother screeched, causing the birds to cringe because of their excellent hearing. Kai nodded.

"Yeah; a day or so ago. And then to the fire realm once before that."

"Oh, no, Kai. Not a realm, just a different planet in Kashthiyra. That was the Planet Darkfire. That's where I'm from," Dranzer corrected him gently. The boy looked sheepish at his mistake.

"Well, anyway, it's perfectly safe, Mama, I promise," her daughter told her soothingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her father had gotten up and wandered over to the small waterfall and was about to dip his hand into the water, but Dranzer picked him up in his beak by the back of his coat and placed him once again with the others.

"Mere mortal humans cannot drink from the fountain. Only guardian spirits may drink," he told the man reprovingly. "Otherwise, the dark side of you would be turned into a spirit, and your home would become the realm of the spirits. This is the sacred fountain Xavuran (Za-ver-an). The first substance to touch a spirit's lips when it is born from Heaven by Yahweh is the water from these falls. Every seventh year we must take another drink, and it gives us our youth. Without it, we would be mortal. This fall was created by the tears of the Angels who cried at the death on the crucifix."

The group was silent. This warning meant harm to mortals, but to Kai and Lotus, it not only meant life, but their salvation as well. Kai had never really believed in the story of the man who was the Son of God, and who loved those in the world so much that he died the death of the sinner when he was perfect and sinless so that we would live. Even more unbelievable was the fact that he had risen again three days later. _Heh, I'm thinking about how unbelievable this is when I've just fallen head-over-heels in love, become a half-spirit to a bitbeast and been told that I'll live forever and never die or age another day ever again. I have __**so**__ got to fix my priorities._

"Dranzer… can we meet Him?" Kai asked hesitantly of his other half.

"Only in dreams and when we visit his realm every year on the seventh Sabbath day to bring tribute. It is nearly impossible for even the beasts of our realm to stand his awesome glory. Too much, and I'm not sure what would happen. Marvelous things, I'm sure; but he is light in its purest form, perfect and radiant, beyond all human conception. Indescribable," the flaming entity told him softly. There were so many things for them to learn, but they had forever to tech them. Forever and a day beyond. He rubbed his beak against his master's cheek, and in turn to his master's mistress before he and Dychirea drew them in and the Caves faded from around them and they appeared, once again, in the garden of Lotus's homeland.

* * *

"Good-night, Mama," Lotus called with a yawn that night after dinner, blowing a kiss and trudging tiredly up the stairs. She and Kai had hashed through most of it with them, the part about them already being married, the fire, the coma and the dream.

She closed the door behind herself lightly and turned, walking across the room to rummage through her pajama drawer. She pulled out her favorite baby-nighty, as she called it; a fairly short nightgown with spaghetti straps. It was dark blue with silver straps and a couple of silver stripes down each side. She could see Kai sitting out on the balcony railing, one leg dangling off, and the other propping up his right arm as he stared at the moon. She sighed, tossing her clothes into the hamper, tugging the nighty on over her head, and pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. She slipped up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist silently, setting her head on his bare shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night, ne?" he murmured, his eyes remaining on the sky. A glance to his side as she nodded showed him a beauty beyond words. With complete darkness surrounding them and the stars and half-moon shining so brightly, she herself seemed to shine with the crystal-colored fire of the stars. Truly, it was no wonder her other half was the Pheonix of Light. She was starlight personified, was the only way he knew to describe her being as he watched her turned her gaze away from the moon to meet his eyes with her own.

He shifted, and swung his legs over to the side, and picked her up bridal-style all in one sweep. Not a gasp, not a giggle, no sound emitted from her except a bird-like noise reminiscent of her other half that sounded… like utter submission; that was the only way he knew to think of it. Perhaps that was Dranzer giving him the answer. He carried her to the enormous bed and laid her atop the coverlet before walking around and gently dropping onto the opposite side and pulling the covers over his figure. Lotus did likewise, and snuggled up next to his firmly toned body. A single hesitant arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close, and she wrapped both of her own around his neck tightly, nuzzling his throat tenderly as she settled down to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep, and he soon followed.

**AN: I know, it's been like... an age since I last updated this thing. Well, the document manager still doesn't love me, but it'll do. I'll at least be able to get things up. XP So I'm goin to update EVERYTHING! (Except the stories that're acutally still going. Ha.)**

**_NOTE: THIS STORY IS VERY OLD. IT HAS BEEN COMPLETE SINCE ABOUT TWO YEARS AGO. IF YOU'RE GOING TO CRITICIZE STYLE, I POLITELY REQUEST THAT YOU LOOK AT MY MORE CURRENT WORKS, TO BE FOUND IN THE NARUTO FANDOM, AND UNDER THE NINETAILED ANGEL PROJECTS ACCOUNT ALSO ON THIS SITE._**

**PS: Rejoice! Monday, June 9th, is Uchiha Itachi's birthday, Naruto-lovers, and I will be updating my fic "Soul-Mirror" in his honor, as well as posting a new fic called "Slipknot." For those of you who intend to read _Slipknot_ but are not up-to-date with the manga as it is coming out in Japan, I warn you ahead of time about spoilers!**


	12. Friends and Enemies

_**Disclaimer:**__ No owns Sanctus Real or Relient K. They are their own entities which I greatly admire for their wonderful music!_

**Chapter 11- Friends and Enemies**

A quiet knock sounded on the door the next morning, and Kai lifted open his heavy eyelids to cast a glance towards the noise. Lotus still slept next to him, silent and beautiful. Another soft knock, and this time a call, came from beyond the door, and he quietly slipped from his wife's arms and onto the cold hardwood floor. Outside, rain was pouring in torrents, beating against the closed French doors. He stretched. Opening the door, he revealed an older woman in her mid-fifties.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Taylor. I suppose you're Kai, aren't you?" the woman asked congenially. He nodded. "I'm the cook. I just came to tell you that Lotus's friends are throwing a surprise party for her in the Music Room this afternoon at four. I figured you would be able to lure her in there. And breakfast is almost ready, so you might want to wake her."

With the final words from her mouth, she gave a mothering smile and turned to bustle down the stairs. _Why wasn't she there when I needed her yesterday? She would've made good back-up._

_**No joke? Didja sleep well?**_

_Fair._

_**Liar.**_

_What?!_

_**You know you loved every waking minute of Lotus's touch!**_

_Dranzer!_

_**See? I knew it. **_A blush covered his face in a matter of moments. He knew Dranzer was right; he loved Gazelle's touch. It just felt so… _right_. It was wonderful.

He crawled onto the bed next to Lotus, taking in her features for a moment; her ponytail holder had come out in the night, and now her hair lay in a silken wave on her pillow. Her neck was bared to him, and he noticed something that he'd never seen before. A beauty mark. An impish grin came into play as a little wake-up call idea sprung into his mind. Leaning over her gently, he kissed the mark. The light caress tickled, and she scrunched up, a sleepy giggle escaping her lips.

"Good morning."

Yawn. She looked up at him._ Nice wake-up call. I could get used to that. But did he have to do it so early?_

_**It's not very early, mistress. Dranzer told me that Ms. Taylor has called breakfast.**_

_Oh? Well, I should probably get a move on then._

She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck as he pulled her up from the bed. She took notice, though, in her mirror, that the baby-nighty that she was wearing had scooted up far enough that when Kai's arm wrapped around her thigh, there was no fabric between them. It was barely covering all it needed to! In sight of this, she quickly slipped from his grasp and tugged the garment down to its proper length. He smiled at her.

"It's morning, all right, but 'good' is another thing all together."

* * *

Kai walked through the Florida Room (A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, it's like an indoor full-scale garden with ponds and fountains and everything), Lotus's arm threaded through his own in silent, soft companionship. Her parents had already left for work by the time they got downstairs, and they were hard-pressed for time due to one of the early-morning tours that took its way through the house. He picked a cluster of beautiful blue hydrangeas and threaded them behind her ear gently, being rewarded for the sweet gesture with a gentle, if not slightly embarrassed, smile.

"Have you noticed that we…?"

"Communicate without words sometimes?"

She smiled shyly again, realizing that he, too, had noticed. Their relationship since the night before had become somewhat awkward. It was hard to get used to the fact that they actually _were_ married. She fingered a necklace at her throat, letting herself be surrounded and engulfed by his presence as she laid her head on his shoulder. Their silence was comfortable and, like she had just mentioned, their words were communicated without giving them voice. Between them, voice was unnecessary. She opened her eyes and glance up at the glass ceiling that showed the rain lifting.

"Were you angry?" he suddenly asked from her side as he, too, stared through the glass above them, his face showing deep sadness. "Were you angry when… my Grandfather took you? Are you happy as my wife?"

The whisper had seemed almost desperate. It tore at her heart that he could think that she was _un_happy. She was happier than she had ever been before meeting him!

"Kai…" she started, but thought better of words. She drew in a deep breath.

_Things are burned in your presence, yet I am not._

_Your fire engulfs me, and purifies my soul._

_In you, I am safe,_

_And in you, I am loved._

She murmured the words to him caressingly, hoping that he would understand. It was these very words that shocked him. They were beautiful, musical, soothing.

"You aren't just a person, Kai. You are my love and passion. I can't help but love you. So many things have happened since I met you… I just can't begin to fathom what a destiny without you could be…" she trailed off, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Timid arms wrapped around her, and she looked up into his uncertain fire-tainted eyes. Soundless words were heard, speaking out about how he loved her so much, that he would let her go if it made her happy. But she was happy as she was: with him. Their lips met in an infinitely tender kiss, and the clouds darkened.

_You may be in his arms now, but by the time the day's over, you'll be in mine. You will be mine, Lotus Gazelle. You __will be __mine_.

* * *

"C'mon, Kai; tell me why we're going to the Music Room!" Gazelle begged him later that day. He smirked and continued to push her down the hallway, refusing to respond. _Hopefully she doesn't decide to use a puppy face on me. That's something I probably wouldn't be able to say no to!_

He finally got her to the door and checked his watch. Four o' clock exactly. _Man, I am __good__!_ he thought, telling her to close her eyes. He opened the door into the darkened room, and led her in, closing the exit behind him.

"Kai? C'mon, what's this all about?" she called. The room was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face…

"SURPRISE!!"

The call resounded throughout the room as Kai flipped the light switch. The room was large, but it seemed a lot smaller since there were about twenty people packed in it. A boy with jet-black hair and electric blue eyes came forward and gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome back, Gazelle!" he said above the laughter.

"Aaron! What is all this?" she asked incredulously. His deep laughter flowed over her.

"What you think, girl? It's your welcome home party! I mean, you've been gone for a good five months or so!" he replied, his body still shaking with mirth. She smiled up at him, her excited glance roving over the room. All her friends were here! Not even one was missing.

"This is amazing! When did you have time to throw it together? I didn't even tell Mama and Daddy that I was coming home!" she said, her sparkling ice-colored gaze returning to rest on him. He looked her over as he replied.

"While you were sleeping in this morning, we came in and set up. But that's not important. What's important is **what the heck did you do to yourself?**" his sentence trailed off in laughter as he ran his fingers through her silver-white hair. She giggled.

"I turned gray early. Being engaged to a guy you don't even know can do a number on your emotions!"

Kai stood back and watched her interaction with several of the guests, seeing how close she was to them. Especially Aaron. He had to admit, he was a little jealous, but it was nothing to worry about. Gazelle was _his_, and always would be. The cerulean-eyed teen could do nothing to steal her away.

Somewhere the party's DJ turned on the music, a rock song pouring forth in rich surround sound. He recognized the song as one he had heard Lotus listening to: _My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend_, by Relient K. He heard someone say that this was her favorite song, and he smirked, thinking how wrong they were. He knew better. She had _three_ favorites: the song _Maintain Consciousness_, also by Relient K, plus _Fight Song _and _Deeds_ by Sanctus Real. From there, her next fave was _Say it Loud_ by the latter. Even then, that song was nowhere near the top.

He realized they knew her very little. They had done much of the room up in blue; her favorite color was green. The cake was chocolate; she preferred white with chocolate fudge frosting. It was amazing how they all called themselves her friends, and yet they knew nothing about her. He knew that he didn't know all her secrets, either, but he still knew more than them. It was actually a little depressing.

Lotus called to him from over the music, and he lifted his head, scanning the room for her. She appeared to be over with a group of mostly guys, hanging around and having a drink. He walked over to her, and gently laid a slightly possessive hand on her waist. She blushed, but it was barely perceptible in the fluorescent pink and blue strobe lights that lit the room.

"Kai, these were my closest friends: Matt…"

A boy with red hair wearing an replica of a Confederate Army cap gave him a mock salute.

"Rodriguez…"

A Hispanic boy of probably a year or two older nodded in his direction.

"And this is Aaron, which you already met!"

The final boy did not acknowledge him as the first two had, but drew Lotus into conversation once more, talking about everything from her parents' fashion career to the Atlanta Braves baseball team, where the had a friendly argument over whether they or the Astros would hit the World Series. Kai watched them out of the corner of his eye as he let himself fall in with small talk over beyblades with Matt and Rodriguez.

_Tread carefully, Gazelle. Something isn't right about this 'friend' of yours._

* * *

Gazelle was up in their room, preparing for bed after the party, and Kai decided to take a walk and try to decipher what was going on with Aaron. It was obvious enough that the guy had interest in her beyond friendship. His footstep took him to the barn, and he allowed himself to let go of his outside problems for a while, rubbing a buckskin's nose gently. The light, ultra-soft velvet was soothing to him, and he murmured soft words to the steed.

_**Someone's here.**_

The quick, soft words that were spoken into his mind were fervent, as though it were danger that lurked in the shadows. Kai ignored the bird's begging for them to depart, and instead he crept down the isle. He had heard Gazelle telling Aaron that she and the Bladebreakers were going to be entering the Irish National; perhaps someone else had heard her as well. She had always said that they sabotaged her blade because she was their biggest comp; maybe this was his chance to find out who. Kai made his way stealthily down the hall, his light boots making imperceptible shuffles through the hay that was strewed over the floor. Gazelle kept her beyblade in a small wooden box beneath the hay bales in the loft; that was surely where the perpetrator would be. Dranzer continued to bug him to leave, but he blocked the pheonix from his mind. He mentally reminded himself that the eighth stair creaked, and he stepped over it. Gazelle had taught him well in such a short amount of time; he was able to avoid all of the floorboards that creaked, as well.

He took refuge behind a stack of bales, and peeked through the small space in between their rows. What he saw shook him deeply.

Aaron.

* * *

**AN: As I read this over again... I shiver. GYEH, my writing is awful! (_sigh_) Ah, well. It's been a while hasn't it, since the last time I got a chapter up? (_sweatdrops_) I really apologize about that! But I'm going to try and keep up with it from now on. I've been having trouble getting myself to write, and even when I do, it's worlds away from being similar to things I've written before, which would make the stories incongruent and difficult to read. Anywho, here it is! The update all (or none) of you have been waiting for!**


	13. All's Fair

**Chapter 12- All's Fair**

Kai watched as the raven-haired boy removed the small box that contained Gazelle's beyblade from deep within one of the bales. The boy noted in obvious disgust that it was locked, but even that did not stop him. In a quick, deft movement, he dashed the box to the floor, the wood splintering into hundreds of tiny pieces of shrapnel. The beyblade, luckily, had not been harmed, and Kai wasn't about to let it be. He vaguely noticed as the boy withdrew a knife from inside his coat, but did not heed the warnings to run from his feral half.

"You so much as leave one scratch on that beyblade and I'll make sure you regret it!"

Aaron swung about to face him in surprise. He hadn't heard a single creak or shuffle behind him! But his surprise easily melted away to a smirk. His sapphire eyes were unnerving, but Kai didn't allow it to show. The boy's hand twitched…

Before you could say 'Daniel Defoe', Kai had Aaron's hands firmly locked behind him in a vise-like grip that refused to give way. He struggled, but to no avail. It took only a single, swift movement for the wolfish boy to firmly plant the traitor's face on the floorboards of the loft. Aaron grunted at the impact, but slowly relaxed under his grip.

"Oh, so this is how you win against your opponents? Brute force? Was this how you took utter possession of Gazelle, as well?" he asked slyly, his tone so calm that the simple words had more bite than if he had been angry and struggling. "When she sees this, who will she be more likely to believe? After all, I am her best friend; we've known each other all of out lives, haven't we? I merely came up here because I heard something shatter, and you attacked me when I saw you about to demolish her beyblade."

The boy was saying true. It would be more likely for Gazelle to believe him. The thoughts were numbing his mind, but he suddenly felt a warmth.

_**Idiot! Don't listen to him! This is what he wants to happen! Gazelle said that she believed they had gotten someone close to her, she just didn't realize HOW close! Don't believe him! He would be telling her a lie, and we all know that, so use the truth to prove him for the liar he truly is! Tell Lotus before he gets to poison her mind with his lies!**_

Dranzer's words quickly brought him back to his senses. And Aaron was in the wrong position if the boy was in want for revenge.

"You may have known Lotus for all your life, but I'm the one she'll believe," he growled menacingly in his ear. Aaron remained unperturbed.

"Are you sure? After all, what makes you think that Gazelle actually _cares_ about you? She is a lady, born and bred, and you're not even worthy of a glance from her, much less her favor! You're nothing but riffraff from the Japanese alleyways. Ha! Not even that! You're a contemptible half-breed! Don't think I haven't noticed your Russian features, peasant!" he spat, his cocky manner not even deterred in the slightest. Kai barely faltered for a moment.

"You may be her friend, but I am her husband," he stated, picking the boy up and shoving him towards the stairwell forcefully. His ruby eyes smoldered with unadulterated rage. Aaron stumbled a bit, but the moment her regained his footing, he turned and looked at him. His sly smirk remained in place.

"It doesn't matter. I want Lotus Gazelle, and I always get what I want. All's fair in love and war, Kai. You should know that," he sneered, dusting off his shirt and making his way down the stairs, he, also, avoiding the creaking eighth step, leaving Kai to contemplate his words.

* * *

**AN: Yes. Another age. Reread it if you like, but PLEASE review. Even if this story IS absolutely ancient (like... omg, FIVE YEARS OLD) it is STARVING for reviews. So review please!**


	14. Truth and Vengeance I

**Chapter 13- Truth and Vengeance I**

The tawny-haired boy sank to one of the bales of hay, gently picking up and fingering Lotus's white and lavender-tinged blade. Aaron's words disturbed him; there was no telling what lengths he would go to. Whereas Kai had physical strength that far outplayed his knowledge of words and how to twist them, Aaron was a master of mind games; he could apply to emotions easily, and twist all circumstances to fit his needs, unnerve those who defy him, and take their own words and twist them.

_**Just like the Devil, Kai. But even the Devil himself was conquered.**_

Dranzer's words were comforting, but even they could not allay his fears of what might be to come. With a heavy sigh, he stood and made his way across the loft and down the stairs. Thankfully there were always a few extra umbrellas kept in the stable, for once again it was raining outside. Lotus's horse, a thunder-cloud colored mare by the name of Atrianna, whickered as he passed by her stall, and he stopped for a few moments to rub her nose. This time, the soft velvet did nothing to calm him. With hurried steps, he made his way to the servants' staircase, leaving the umbrella open to dry. His boots left puddles on each of the wooden steps, and shaking, cold hands moved over the railing quickly as he made his way up. The staircase had no heat, and it was extremely cold for only early November.

The door at the top of the stairwell creaked slightly as he inched it open and snuck through. The burgundy carpeting of the hallway was dark in the dim lighting, but it was still light enough for him to see where his boots soaked the tread-print into the rugs. He ducked into his room and closed the door quietly. A sigh escaped his lips, and he went to the dresser, pulling out some fresh clothing. A warm shower was just what he needed…

"Kai? Is something wrong? You seem pensive," he heard Lotus ask from the bed behind him. He was afraid to look at her, for fear of what his face might reveal. Should he tell her? He felt like a child in primary school again, debating whether or not to tell on the bully. It was ridiculous, but that was how he felt, nonetheless. Her soft steps rustled on the carpet lightly. "Please… if there is… tell me. I want to know. What am I here for if not to help you in time of need?"

"Gazelle… I just…" _I don't know if I should tell you… you've always thought of him as your best friend, and you've known me for no more than a week's worth of days, if that! Why would you believe me…?_

_**Hello? Didn't we discuss this already? You tell her the truth before he poisons her with his lies!**_

_Dranzer, it's not that simple! He's her best friend!_

_**Yeah, your point? If she can see the pain you're in now, she can see you're telling the truth. Am I the only one of us who can be the voice of reason? It seems like, when it comes to Lotus Gazelle, you don't want to do anything that could potentially hurt her!**_

_It's not that Dranzer… our relationship has to last a lifetime, which for us will be forever and a day beyond; I don't want to jeopardize what little there is of it. I love her, and I couldn't stand it if she hated me._

_**She won't hate you; she loves you. Point blank, Kai, TELL HER OR SHE **__**WILL**__** HATE YOU EVENTUALLY WHEN SHE FINALLY GETS POISENED BY HER JERK OF A SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND!**_

Dranzer's words rang through his mind. The echoes seemed like they would last as long as he lived, and beyond the end of time and life itself. This was hard to do, but he didn't know why.

Lotus looked up at her husband's face, and cringed inside when she saw how torn he was. It was as if he was arguing with himself. Probably Dranzer, though. Even though this thought was slightly humorous, she could not bring herself to giggle. His expression was contorted in grief and anger and sorrow, and other emotions of the like. She took a step back.

"Kai? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice hardly rising above a whisper. His head shot up, surprise replacing all of his other emotions, and then it melted into concern. He walked towards her, and pulled her into a reassuring embrace.

"No! No, you did nothing wrong I just…" His answer trailed off, his voice never having risen far above a whisper, itself. He sighed in frustration, burying his face in her hair. How could he tell her this? "I hate being the bearer of bad news…"

"Kai… whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Gazelle… remember when you said that they must've gotten someone close to you who could get to your blade no matter what?" She nodded. He took a deep, tentative breath. Again, his face began to contort into a torrent of emotions; she was becoming worried. "It was… Aaron."

He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for her outburst of fury, but it never came. But he noticed other subtle changes in her. Her fingers tightened on his back. Her body stiffened. Her skin was heating. He could practically _feel _the rage pouring through every vein in her body. He pulled away to look her in the eye. The expression he saw there… he was just glad it wasn't directed at him. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't melt right through the floor, anyway!

"That… that…!" she called him a dozen or so incoherent names and gave voice to ideas to kill that a person wouldn't even think possible. Referring to her at this moment with the adjective 'ticked' would qualify as the understatement of the year. She calmed and excused herself out to the balcony. But he could still hear her next words loud and clear (along with the rest of Ireland, probably). "Dadgummitall! Aaron, you better be at the tournament or it's gonna be _you_ I shred instead of your blade!"

* * *

**AN: ... Y'know, I still like this story(line), considering that originally started it when I was like... 14. Yeah, I'm nearly 19 now. My birthday is in three months. That's not far away enoooooooouuuughhh. *cries* At any rate, I'm going to try and finish all these reposts before the end of November, as an apology for all the time I took to get the ones that are up UP. -_-; I really do apologize for the long wait.**

**Don't forget to visit my LiveJournal for updates on all my projects!**


	15. Truth and Vengeance II

**Chapter 14- Truth and Vengeance Part II**

With her threat out there for her entire country, and probably the rest of Europe, to hear, she was once again calm. They slept in peace that night, and woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed the next morning. Well, Kai didn't, but Lotus sure did. Now, the rest of the Bladebreakers were to be arriving within the next hour or so, and she was busily playing with her hair while Kai lounged on the bed and read a beyblade magazine. Her silvery-white mane cascaded in long tendrils over her shoulders, and he vaguely peeked at her over the top of the magazine. She finally gave up on trying to get it to do anything, and walked over to flop down onto the bed beside him.

"Ever wish that 'Bad Hair Day' wasn't in your vocabulary?" she asked him, her voice muffled against his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his bare skin, flowing over his shoulder-blades and the taut muscles of his back, relaxing him. He could feel her smile against his skin. "You must be nervous about your friends coming here. You're all stiff."

"Not them. Aaron. Need I say more?" he asked, his soft laugh letting itself be heard. She shook her head, her nose brushing his shoulder.

"Nada."

It actually seemed kinda fun how she had learned to interpret his thinking. Their conversations were actually her talking and him putting his two-cents in every once in a while. Dychirea and Dranzer forwarded messages from one to the other every once in a while, too, so they rarely had long conversations. Really, they preferred each other's silence. Most couples can't stop talking because they have so much to learn in so little time. They wish to know everything about each other, but their lives are short. Things must be communicated quickly. Kai and Gazelle would live beyond time itself; time was not the enemy, as it was for mortals, it was their friend. Or, as Lotus had put it, their co-conspirator.

They heard a faint knock on the door as a soft voice called to them from beyond. Kai rose from the bed, and Gazelle stretched out over their pillows luxuriously as he went to the door. He wasn't surprised to find Chloe there just beyond the doorframe. He cocked his head curiously, which she had learned was the famous, unspoken "What?". It was still a little comical to see him doing so, but it was only because she had never seen a guy do it before. She didn't know it was another of those little quirks bestowed on him by his feral half.

"There are some boys and a girl downstairs who say they are friends of yours, Master Kai. The leader said that… umm…" she hesitated momentarily, but continued, " quote unquote, "Dragoon met with Dychirea and the tourney is set"."

Kai smiled slightly and turned back to Gazelle. She had been listening from the bed, and smiled at him in return. That smile, though, slowly faded into a sly smirk, and she voiced her thoughts.

"If I have my way, Aaron is gonna die a slow, painful, and very _very _humiliating death," she said, her eyes showing that she didn't mean it literally, but that she was going to enjoy it nonetheless. She vaulted from the bed, tossed him a shirt and planted a small kiss on his cheek before dashing down the hallway. Chloe turned to look at him after watching her disappear down the corridor and he had a goofy smile on his face as he, too, watched her hightail it downstairs. The moment he saw her looking at him, though, he blushed and pulled the shirt over his head, making his way down the hall after her and running his hand through his hair one last time for good measure. At that moment, a shriek resounded through the house.

"Lotus Gazelle Hiwatari! What is going on?!" screeched Mr. Johansson as he ran into the room to find Aaron on the floor at her feet, his nose gushing blood like a faucet. A group of several teens were scattered in various places around the edges of the room. The scream had evidently come from the girl that stood just behind the boy and was helping him stand.

"What'd you do that to him, for?!" the young brunette screamed, gently helping the dark-haired teen to stand and wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up. Kai could hear Lotus's growl loud and clear.

"Hilary, how do you know him?" she bit out, her smoldering rage flashing in her ice-toned eyes. The anger was just as mutual in Hilary's own ruby orbs.

"I met him in a chat room a couple months back! When I told him I was coming to Ireland with some friends, he asked if we'd like to meet up with him!" she replied hotly. Her attention focused on Lotus, she missed the smirk that materialized on her Internet boyfriend's face. Lotus was about to reply, but her vision faded into blackness…

_/Lotus's Vision/_

Darkness. Aaron. A sweep of red feathers and the rush of wind drawn by wings. The weight of her own wings on her back. The whirr of a spinning beyblade. Kai's blade. And Aaron was picking it up. She watched him being transformed back into a normal human, and watched as Dranzer's spirit was drawn with a final shriek into the depths of the bit.

_/End Vision/_

Her vision returned in a rush of blinding light. She could hear Kai calling her name. She could feel the blood on her fist from when she hit Aaron. These sensations were familiar, yet they were different at the same time. She could feel herself pulsating. This feeling… she was changing. The words, the spell, it was begging to be said, but she refused. Not with Aaron here.

"This… this…" she growled angrily, "this _wretch _doesn't deserve even your _pity_, much less your protection! Aaron, you contemptible rat, get off my property! I never want to see your reptilian face ever again, except at the tournament when I'm sending your blade to be with the demons found in the darkest reaches of the abyss possible!"

The threat echoed through the marble foyer and down the dark-paneled halls. Everyone froze in their place, hardly daring to breathe, much less move. Aaron looked shocked and hurt, but both she and Kai could easily see that his eyes were shining with anger.

"Was that a threat? Why would you threaten me, Gazelle? We have been the best of friends since we could talk!" he said, his voice filled with hurt and lament, yet even then he was unable to hide the malice in his eyes. Gazelle growled at him angrily.

"That was no threat, Aaron. That was a promise!"

* * *

**AN: ... I read this chapter, and actually approved of my own writing. How rare. I mean its obviously lacking when you compare it to my current writing style, but it's actually _stand-able_, which is surprising. At any rate, visit my profile after you review~!**


	16. Truth and Vengeance III

**Chapter 15- Truth and Vengeance Part III**

After personally escorting Aaron to the door and quite literally kicking him out, Lotus was still one ticked chick. In ALL senses of the term. She stormed around her living room while the others watched her rant on in some language that they could neither understand, nor identify. Kai, on the other hand, could, and wished he couldn't.

"Umm… Gazelle, I know that you're in the middle of an absolutely _wonderful_ rant, but… I really don't think you should be wasting your energy by translating all your very colorful insults into Latin," he said, staring at her with an eyebrow cocked playfully in her direction. Unfortunately, that only earned him a glare and a few insults to call his own. He pretended to cringe. "Ouch, Gazelle, that one hurt. C'mon, when was the last time I called you names, huh?"

"Don't even go there, Blondie Boy, I'm not in the mood," she huffed, resuming her Latin tirade. He shook his head.

"Kai, what did she call you?" Rei ventured to ask. The boy shrugged.

"Oh, she said something along the lines of 'blamed fire-breathing parakeet-boy'. And a couple other things that you really don't want to know about."

Her rant seemed far from over, but thankfully a few minutes later she walked over to Kai and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Can things get any more complicated? I'm getting all worked up over that jerk and I shouldn't waste another thought on him. But I can't help but think about it and how he betrayed me! I trusted him since I was a little kid, ever since my first pony threw me while we were out riding and he carried me the four miles back home 'cause I'd broken my leg and he couldn't get me back on my horse. He visited me every day while I was in the hospital, too. I never saw this side of him before, but now it just seems to hurt all the more because every time I look at him I see it in his eyes and the way he holds himself and how he talks to me. It's like my instincts are screaming 'How could you _not _have noticed…?' "

She ran on several minutes, her head just resting against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. Kai laid his head on top of hers, and looked around the room at his companions. It surprised him slightly when he noticed that Hilary and Tyson were missing, but he let it go, chalking it up to she also being hurt by the manipulative boy once called a friend.

Tyson watched her from afar as she petted the nose of a thunder-cloud colored horse slowly, tears streaming down her face. She had snuck out while the others watched Lotus kick Aaron out the door in thorough interest. He'd been the only one watching her instead of the fight. Tyson had been watching her for quite some time, but was slightly afraid to go to her. Anyone could see that the two of them were friends, but one reason he had let her start hanging out with the Bladebreakers was because… well… he had interests in her beyond friendship. He was always afraid to do anything with her, comforting her included. The sapphire-haired teen was sure she didn't feel the same way, and he didn't know his boundaries. He didn't know what would be considered something a friend would do or something a boyfriend would do, and he didn't want to risk the friendship that they had, so he just kept his distance. But it still hurt him in doing so.

"Who's there?" he heard her call, her voice hoarse from crying. He couldn't scare her by not showing himself; she already knew he was there and it would alarm her if he didn't come out. Tyson stepped from the shadows and came around the corner. Her surprised garnet eyes met his for a moment, but then dropped as she turned away. "What?"

"I… uh… just wanted to see… if you were ok," he said nervously, trailing off to a barely audible murmur. He heard a dry laugh from her.

"Ok? Tyson, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"It's not a joke, Hil, I was worried about you. Blader's honor," he said, coming up to stand behind her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. His dark expression complemented her own mood, and she could see that he was serious. His mind wanted to add on _'I always worry about you'_, but he didn't think it would be appropriate. She smiled at him sadly.

"I know. I'm just… a little… distrustful right now," she said quietly. On sudden impulse, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. Tentative hands came to rest on her back a moment later. "Thanks, Tyson… for always being there."

* * *

Tyson and Hilary walked into the living room. All heads an eyes turned to look at them, but Hilary and Lotus's eyes, as well as Kai's and Tyson's, were the ones to meet. The four of them smirked at each other.

"Revenge will be sweet!"

* * *

**AN: Well, please enjoy, minna-sama! We're pretty much in the home stretch now, so don't absentmindedly forget where you laid this story. ^^ R&R and go visit my website for links to more good reading!**


	17. No Pain, No Gain

**Chapter 16- No Pain, No Gain**

They trained until the darkness of night was giving way into daylight the next day. Hilary trained with them, the exercises both in and out of the dish. Kenny and Max had put a blade together for her, and it was every bit as powerful as those of her teammates. She was only going to be a backup blader, but she was going to train as hard as they, so if she did get a chance to personally exact revenge, she would be ready.

Kai and Lotus had fallen asleep, beyblades still in each of their hands as they leaned against the wall in the training room. Rei had just collapsed in the middle of the training dish, too tired to even move from the platform. Others lay in rumpled piles in various spots in the room, save Hilary and Tyson. He leaned against a wall, and his leg propped up behind Hilary, who had fallen asleep in his lap. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, and his head rested on top of hers.

Chloe peeked into the room. She had been given strict orders not to disturb them, but the sounds of clashing blades and shouts of encouragement had lasted past her waking moments. Now, in the early dawn, she could see the sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains of her mistress and best friend's training room, and the sight was ghastly. Each and every one of the bladers inside the room were bleeding _somewhere_; some from their hands, some from their heads, and there was none that was not injured in some manner. She slinked in, keeping to the shadows as she walked around the outer edge of the room quietly heading towards a supply closet. She pulled a first-aid kit from behind the door and went to the one closest to her: Maxie.

The boy obviously had painful cramps in all his limbs, and his hands were raw and blistered, the remains of his torn gloves hanging off his wrists uselessly. His tousled blonde hair was matted and dripping with sweat that had been warm and flowing but an hour before. Chloe sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A soft touch was pulling him from slumber, beckoning him to the day. He groaned. The pain in his body was immense, and he was so tired he could hardly move. What's this? Something lifting him? He tried to shift again, and the grip around his body tightened.

"Jo-Jo, be careful! Don't drop him!"

"I can't help it, Chloe, he weighs a lot more than it looks like, and he's movin' around!"

Chloe… that was the maid. Cute girl. Jo-Jo… wasn't he… the gardener? His head was beginning to swim. He felt a soft pallet of cotton pressing at his back, and an even softer pillow resting beneath his head. With a great effort, he opened his eyes and squinted against the bright daylight flooding through the windows. How long had he been asleep? He didn't know, but he was sure that he could stand a couple more hours if he could get them before Kai called for training to commence once again.

"Hey, Max, right? You feeling ok? Your hands were bleeding like crazy!" he heard a masculine voice ask from above him. He managed to pull his eyes open, and was confronted with an almost direct replica of Aaron! He tried to shoot into a sitting position, but the young man had a firm hand planted on his chest. He laughed softly, amicably. "Chill, dude. I know I look like Aaron; I'm his brother. But it's ok. I have a sense of honor, unlike him. Even _I_ think my baby bro is a snake-in-the-grass."

The blonde relaxed somewhat, but he was far from comfortable with the man, despite his evident dislike for the team's new enemy. Chloe returned with an armload of bandages a minute later.

"Jo-Jo, you still have to get the nekojin out of the practice room! Hop to it!" she commanded firmly, rooting him up from the sitting position he had sunk to next to the American's pallet and taking it for herself. "You, on the other hand Mr. Blonde-and-Blue, better not move for a while. I say a whole day of bed rest, you hear me? You've lost so much blood I threatened to take you to the hospital and you've already soaked three sets of bandages clear through!"

She fussed over him for several minutes, and he took a glance around him. They had evidentially been moved to some other part of the house, and the entire team, save Rei, was already there, settled and bandaged. He hissed in pain a moment later, looking up at her with a ticked expression. She shrugged.

"Campho-phenique. It'll burn the heck out of anything, including whatever germs maybe be in those wounds of yours," she said, her eyes softening for him just a bit but remaining focused on her medical work. He managed, finally, to speak.

"I can't stay down for more than a day, and you know that," he told her softly. She tensed a bit, but her fingers continued working fiercely. "I can't let my team down."

"You are going to stay in bed as long as I can keep you there," she returned, her tone completely finalistic. Her silver-blue eyes hardened, showing that no matter what protest was made, she wouldn't allow him to harm himself further. "They say no pain no gain; I say pain first, patchwork job, title #1."

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm updating quite consistently, aren't I? XP At any rate, we're heading to the end now, so anticipate that. At this rate I'll finish reposting all these stories long before my November 31 deadline. ^^**

**To all those who aren't familiar with me: Don't forget to look at my profile! I write for a _lot_ of categories, of which Naruto and Inuyasha are primary! So don't forget and see if I have other things that you'll love!**

**Visit my website and R&R!**


	18. Ominous Warning

**Chapter 17- Ominous Warning**

Lotus was finally starting to come around just as nightfall was beginning to settle in. She moaned and shifted, but her movements were quickly stopped by the tremendous pain her back and sides were suffering. Her brain was so fried from lack of sleep that thought was not even possible.

A freezing cold, then tingling warmth set in on her sore muscles, a deep pressure seeming to strike away what remained of the pain after the temperature dulled it away. The methodical weight stayed on her for several minutes, and she found comfort in the pain it gave her. Before long, her consciousness became clearer, and she could feel the definition of the strong, calloused hands which purged her being of its pains. Another kind of pain… something like a bright light… was pulsating from the darker reaches of her mind. At last, she managed to pull herself into a full reality.

"What… what happened?" she managed to ask, opening her eyes just a bit. A soft chuckle was heard from just behind her.

"Take it easy, Gazelle. The mineral ice won't do my fingers any good."

She settled again, content with the sound of her husband's voice cresting over her and his hands massaging the muscles on her back. But with a sudden thought, her eyes shot open in alarm. _Hold on! Wait a minute! What the heck…?!_

She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that her top half was completely bare. She had to admit, whereas she loved him, modesty as still a major issue here. For heaven's sake, she was only 17; she wasn't ready for a guy to see her in anything less than a swim suit! Before he had time to get out anything but a surprised 'huh?!', she had thoroughly wrapped herself into a thick cocoon of comforter and blankets.

"Ok… rule _**uno**_, Kai:" she managed, her voice muffled by the thickness of her cosset, "_never _look at me in anything less then a spaghetti-strap shirt and mini-shorts, are we clear? That was _too much!_"

He crawled around to the other side of the bed and managed to find the edge of the covers so that he could unwrap her. After a small struggle, he finally managed to unearth her head, an apologetic smile resting on his face.

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean any harm. I don't know my limits with you quite yet, I don't guess," he murmured. Placing a small, chaste kiss on her lips, he turned away and pulled on a jacket before walking towards the door. Before he left, he turned to her, his eyes glittering a little with anticipation. "One more day. Rest for now. Tomorrow begins the tournament, but the Final Battle will be the only struggle, I'm sure."

And with that, he noiselessly left the room.

* * *

_**Lotus… Lotus, c'mon! This is no time to be lazy!**_

_Shut up. I'm not lazy, I'm tired. Who was the one who did all the training?_

The agitated pheonix settled a bit, but was still eager for her to get up. Today… the first day of the tournament, and her first step towards revenge. Dychirea was as eager to begin the tournament as she was evidently, but after a day and night of such painful training as they'd had the day before it didn't matter _how _excited they were: she still wanted another couple hours of sleep! A warm breeze ghosted her skin, and she buried herself away from it beneath the blankets. When she next felt soft flesh, she was at last able to recognize the gentle wake-up call, and answered to its beckoning, moving in a remembered pattern and causing them to once again fall off the bed entangled in sheets, though this time she was lucky enough to take the top. Kai was shocked by the movement, but it was a pleasant shock, truth be told. She dipped her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before wrapping herself in the thick down comforter and treading 'cross the hardwood floors lightly to the bathroom for her morning routine.

After it was all said and done, she was the first in her family limo, since it was their transportation, and the first out of it on the site. Kai was practically having to hold her down to make sure she didn't run off to give Aaron a pre-game pummeling, even though he wished he could do just that. The majority of the bladers that watched them were rookies, and when they saw the tattoos and unusual hair colors, they seemed to think that meant they were tough, as most backed away as far as they could.

Lotus, the lucky duck, either was used to it, didn't mind, or didn't care.

"Gazelle, is all this staring typical for when you come to the games?" Tyson asked her in a low whisper. She looked at him blankly for a moment, before nodding quickly.

"I've taken second place in the Irish Nationals since I was seven years old; I'm more of an idol then anything else, or something like that. Aaron was always the one to win, and we were best friends, always coming and going together. They're staring for one of two reasons; I'm practically an idol, or because I'm not here with Aaron glued to my side," she told him nonchalantly.

"Oh…" was his oh-so-intelligent reply, his head nodding in a jerky, unsure fashion. This sign-up counter was packed, but it was like a red carpet had been rolled out for them when they stepped up at the back of the crowd, the tidal wave of people slowly backing away as the realized at whom they were looking. Lotus Gazelle, no matter what she looked like, was unmistakable. When they did, at last, step up to the counter, she jotted down their team name, members and the few other specifics needed, and turned to leave. But the moment she saw the people behind them, she felt anger blaze up inside of her.

Aaron.

His team had always been called the Comancheros, after a John Wayne movie they'd seen on one of their trips to the states. Rodriguez and Matt, along with another guy that Kai didn't recognize followed behind him. The last boy, the one he wasn't familiar with, walked up to Gazelle and whispered something in her ear, and she gained a slightly surprised look, but it became skeptical, even as he back away among his teammates once again. Matt had a pathetic look on his face. Rodriguez sent her an apologetic glance. She seemed to accept whatever it was the boy had told her.

"So, Gazelle, are you ready for the tournament?" Aaron asked her sweetly. She sent him a sadistic smile.

"Ready to run your tail into the ground, Aaron. And…" she trailed off for a minute, and he looked up at her from the registration tablet in extreme interest as she walked over to him. But her eyes suddenly taking on a vicious sparkle to match her smile told him that this was no longer a friendly rivalry. "I never _ever_ want to hear you call me Gazelle _ever _again. Understood?"

"But-!"

"DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?"

He stared at her in shock and hurt, but she was sure she could see a little sparkle of malicious intent behind his cerulean blue orbs. He nodded, his features radiating confusion and hurt, but she couldn't have cared less. He deserved this. She could feel her heart twinge a bit in pain of memories that had been good, but she refused to let go of her resolve. This… this had to be done. It wasn't even an option not to. She turned around and, still in a state of rage, noticed that everyone was staring.

They scrambled for cover and any handy exit when a thundering feral screech loosed itself from her lungs.

Kai looked like he was going to have a heart attack at how she had just practically screamed their secret to the whole world. Sure, maybe they could understand being fused with a bitbeast. Maybe. But a Sokaiuan? A _**lower angel?**_ He sincerely doubted it. Well, he didn't exactly have to tell them… but… eheh, how was he going to explain it being a bitbeast at all? And what if someone slipped up and told? What if one of those extra abilities was witnessed? Not that the overly-dramatic, overly-convincing pheonix call was any sort of clue, mind you, but what if they lost control and transformed like Gazelle had done when the drunkard pulled a gun on him? What if someone saw them speaking with their other halves, or saw them use the transdimensional portal to the Yviyrian Caves? He managed to finally calm himself down as he followed Lotus to their locker room. She was acting absolutely _possessed_.

_**No duh, Kai. She **__**is**__** possessed, remember?**_

He laughed wryly at the fire-bird's crack. No kidding. They both were. They even acted like maniacs on occasion just to keep up with the image. Yippee. The team set their beyblades on the table for the routine, pre-game inspection by the Chief, though Lotus seemed a bit wary. She perched herself in the back of the nearby couch and watched as he inspected, cleaned and repaired their beyblades. It felt strange when out-of-the-blue, her mind went blank.

And cold.

Her body went numb.

The flicker of candlelight that always hovered like a specter at the back of her mind dimmed shockingly. Her eyes stared as Kenny worked on her blade carefully.

She tried to tell him to stop, to leave it alone, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't move.

After a minute, he was done, and put the blade back together. As soon as all the parts were assembled again, the pheonix girl leapt of the couch back and snatched the blade away, giving him a threatening feral growl. No one could understand why, but she snatched away Kai's blade as well, looking it over.

_Dychirea, what was that?! Why did I suddenly feel so helpless and strange like that?_

The bird was silent for a minute.

_**Body and spirit, until you drink from the Falls of Xavuran, you will remain mortal to an extent. Connected to the blade, to an extent. When he took it apart, you were immobilized, ne? And I was weak; it's like when you do surgery on someone: for a short while, they are weak and unable to move. He searched you and repaired you, Lotus. But…**_

_**If your blade were to break, we would break with it.**_

_**

* * *

AN: Whee. Yeah. OKAY, HERE'S THE UPDATE. I'm so wonderfully consistent. XP Don't forget to review~**_


	19. Child of Pegasus

**Chapter 19- Child of Pegasus**

The three had threatened to cry, but they held in the tears quite well for such young children to her surprise. Right then, the social worker woman who'd accompanied them to the estate was talking quietly with Ms. Taylor about the children's wish to stay, and the trio had been taken upstairs to rooms where they could rest by Chloe. Their comrades had returned to practicing reluctantly, but Lotus had not followed. Even now, she leaned over the marble balcony that overlooked their garden, her thoughts wandering towards the petite woman that she remembered from the park. Had she had some sort of feeling back then that she would die? No, she was sure she hadn't. She had only known of a twinge of something that told her they would meet again, she, Toby, Marcus and Marie. It hadn't been something she'd expected, it was just something in them…

_**Upset?**_ she heard her other self query.

_Not really, just… surprised, maybe? I don't know. I knew that I would meet Marie and her brothers again, but why? I didn't think it would be under these circumstances,_ she mused. She could feel heat on her body, and knew that, in a way, the great bird was wrapping her wings around her consciousness.

_**As Sokaiuans, we lack a lot of the power given to the higher orders of angels. A gift that we were given, though, is in sensing deeper relationships. That's one reason why you and Kai became so close so quickly after you cast the spell.**_

Lotus was quiet, thinking. It made sense, of course, but… she was unsure of what the outcome would be of this strange feeling. Explaining it, even to herself, was a difficult task. A blossom drifted down next to her elbow on a breeze, it's softness caressing her in an almost ticklish manner. But life was a little lack-luster at the moment; sadness was not something she bore well.

"Gazelle?" Her ears perked a little at her name, and Kai came to stand behind her. "What do you think?"

"I think that things just got a little more complicated."

"Agreed. Shall we make them our responsibility as much as possible?"

"Of course. We're the ones they know and love; we can't very well throw them off on perfect strangers like my parents."

Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her slight frame back against him, hoping to in some way instill a little comfort. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and her body trembled a little in the cold, humid air. Though, a silent, barely perceptible smile curved her lips.

"Looks like… we're parents now…" she murmured. He was shocked a little at the statement, but did not object to it. Instead… he contemplated it. They would be a family, if that was the way Gazelle wanted it. That meant that he was the provider. True, he and she both were rich, and his family's business of beyblade parts hadn't gone down in the market at all, and her family's designs were more popular than ever, so they really needn't worry. But still… the concept was a little alarming for someone like him; he was still trying to wrap his mind around being a husband; finding himself so suddenly a father was just a little more than dumbfounding!

_**May I be blunt, master?**_

_Dranzer, we're two halves to the same entity; of course you can._

_**Good. Take a chill pill; your increased heart-rate is pounding very painfully in my ears.**_

_Leave it to a bird to be a wise-guy at a time like this…_

Gazelle, though, had at last calmed, and life was brightening bit by little bit, even as she watched. It seemed that the thoughts of their young mother had been put to rest by her other half while her husband stood arguing with his. It seemed as though things were really looking up…

_/Vision/_

Darkness. Marie. A black pegasus with wings made of beautiful crystals. Blue and violet, like the markings on her own face. She called out, a cry seemingly silent on her lips as she watched it gallop up behind the child, and then disappear into her spinning Porcelain blade.

_/End Vision/_

That image… she was sure she'd seen that pegasus elsewhere…

That was it!

She rent herself away from her husband's grasp and dashed up the stairs, jumping them whenever she could and vaulting the last four to the top. Kai was left speechless and clueless on the balcony as she disappeared down the passageway. Inside their room, she thrust open the bottom-most drawer in an old armoire, and uncovered a cherry-wood box from beneath the farthest corner. Inside were all manner of jewels and things that sparkle, but out of this she drew a seemingly plain pendant, a silver disc bearing the image of a great Pegasus rubies like roses set in it's mane, it's wings set with glimmering sapphires.

_This is…_

_/Flashback/_

"Take care of this, Lotus, you understand?"

"What's so special about _this_ necklace, Grandma? It doesn't look even half as pretty as some of these!"

"Just remember to take care of it. The beast's name is…"

_/End Flashback/_

"Stalagmarose…"

* * *

**AN: Here it is. Enjoy while it lasts, don't forget to review and visit my website!**


	20. Second Star to the Right

**Chapter 20- Second Star to the Right**

Lotus had wandered into the training room in a daze, her eyes foggy and movements distracted. Her attention seemed focused on silvery disc in her right hand, and her feet led her unsteadily towards Marie. The little girl had been watching Tyson and Hilary practice, but upon seeing her in such a condition the two had recalled their blades.

"Gazelle, are you feeling okay? You look kinda out of it…" the sapphire-haired boy commented quietly. Even this evoked no reaction. Ice-blue eyes sought out those of sweet chocolate brown. Silently, she placed the pendant around the little girl's neck, leaning foreword and whispering softly in her ear.

"My gift to you, as one I will call my daughter, and one who will follow in my footsteps as a noble Sokaiu maiden…" she murmured, and then drew back, leaving the child confused. She moved to stand on the other side of the stadium, and drew her blade, shimmering white and hues of crystal, from her pocket, attaching it to the launcher and looking up at the small girl with a challenge in her eyes. Marie began to protest, but was cut off.

"Don't argue, Marie. I think that Gazelle knows something we don't."

All were surprised to see Kai leaning against the doorframe, his gaze intent on his wife, worried, maybe, and perhaps a bit fearful. Marie followed suit, attaching Porcelain to her launcher and readying herself for the launch. Rei stepped up to the side of the dish.

"3… 2… 1… _**let it rip!**_"

The moment her blade hit the stadium, Gazelle charged. Hues of Ice clashed with that of china, and pulled apart briefly before continuing a brutal attack. Marie dodged as best she could, but… she couldn't handle it.

She was fast.

She was powerful.

She had an axe to grind.

Marie could feel her blade shudder beneath another heavy attack. Again and again she was struck, sometimes lightening fast like a viper, but much of her offense was a barrage that simply drove her back, pressing her into the outside wall without forgiveness.

Things faded.

The world around her was quieter; the clash of blades muted, as were the pleading of the others for Gazelle to lighten up. The vision of objects and people around her faded to black, until it was only herself, her opponent and their blades. Then she saw it. The glow surrounding the pendant that she'd just been given. The silver image of a great winged horse. There was a flash of darkness like light, deep blue and bright pink, and from that pendant emerged that selfsame creature. Marie could see it in all it's glory; it's body wrought of onyx, it's mane and tail the shifting hues of violet and midnight blue that tainted its massive wings, garnet roses woven in it's hair with hooves like diamonds.

"Child, why do you not fight back?" it asked of her softly. She did not answer; awe was a still-powerful force upon her. It laughed; and that laugh was like a whinny or a neigh, just a bit, and definitely feminine. "I will fight beside you; that is why I was given to you, little Marie. Say these words for me…"

_/Lotus's POV/_

I could see it. I could see that the world around her was disoriented in her eyes and ears. She was so very focused on her pendant, and then the space above the stadium. It was important this moment be between only Marie and Stalagmarose, I was sure. And I could see it.

"Ki nami miri rerani!"

The spell. I knew that the Great Horse had understood my wishes. After all, I too was, in a sense, a bitbeast. I could not help but see that she was growing before my eyes; her stature increased, though she seemed to remain petite, and her wavy, short hair grew, lengthening to flow down her back in waves of raven. A design of red and green jewels stretched across her face, revealing the pattern of a great, blossoming rose. And her eyes opened to look at me, revealing diamond-colored irises; shifting hues of palest color, pink and lavender and gold shimmering on star-fire. And even as great wings of sapphire and amethyst stretched from her shoulders, at first hidden by her hair, I could see a still small fear quaking beneath her surface. She was a child.

She was seven years old.

Yet here, such a child was adorning the wings of a great Pegasus, which were clad in the onyx armor of her kind, and her legs shifted to take the guise of the powerful hindquarters and diamond-plated hooves that were depicted of this beast. Marie was strong not to cry out, for there was an initial pain which would be agonizing to one of such a young age. I continued to grill her blade, hoping that I wasn't going too easy on her; who would know what the consequences might be if I did? She might lose control of herself in so early a stage. But as soon as she came back to reality, and her senses were once again in tact, I recalled my blade, and cast my own spell, moving to catch her as she fainted.

Those who had watched finally understood, I was sure.

* * *

_/Normal POV/_

Lotus, in all her phoenix glory, caught Marie before her body hit the ground, lowering her gently to the floor and pillowing her head on her great, armored wings. She stood again, though, and moved towards the two children cowering behind her mate. Her voice, in this form, could only emerge as sweet coos and chirps, with the occasional twitter, but she reached out to them, making these comforting sounds as best she could.

"_Daijobou; I'm okay still. I promise that nothing is wrong. I know I'm strange, but I promise that I won't hurt you."_

The noises were soft enough, so it seemed, that the boys' fears were swayed. Marcus's blue eyes glittered in frightful wonderment as he stepped forward, hands fisted protectively against his chest. He stopped, though, just out of her reach.

"G- Gazelle-neisan?" he questioned hesitantly. She smiled and nodded. He stepped a bit closer, and before he could protest she swept him into her arms, embracing him tightly, running her clawed hands over his hair in a loving, parental gesture. He did struggle, and the sudden movement had caused Toby to shirk yet further from her, but after a moment he calmed, and looked up into her eyes wonderingly, curious, and not altogether unfriendly. She looked up a second later, a bit alarmed, when she heard the younger brother cry out, but relaxed again when she noted that it was only from surprise at finding that Kai, too, was such a manner of creature as they had seen in her.

"_Gomen ne; I wish that you weren't so frightened of us."_

They, of course, could not understand this creature-speech. But as they each embraced one of the children, they could feel them relaxing as they murmured softly in that strange language that only they and fellow birds could understand. It was a soft mood; she was glad they had not totally rejected them after seeing this true self that lay hidden beneath the surface. She looked up, her eyes catching her mate's, a tacit agreement quickly made.

From now on, these were _their _children, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

Within the hour, though still in her sleep, Marie had reverted back to her human form, and again her stature had decreased to that of her seven-year-old body, the wings and all other attributes of the dark-crystal Pegasus disappearing, save the changed hair and rose pattern on her face. Kai had moved her to the room that had been prepared, though along the way we'd come across Jo-Jo and had to explain the concept to him as well. She lay, even now, sleeping atop the deep blue coverlet, though Lotus could sense her breathing changing, anticipating her inevitable awakening. Lids slid open, revealing again those beautiful opal-diamond eyes darted about the room as she shot up to take in new surroundings. She calmed, and her eyes wandered slowly back to Gazelle, who was perched comfortably on the window seat, eyes watching the dreary rain-fall paint the world in a grayscale of watercolors. This was what she'd grown up seeing.

"Gazelle?"

She cocked her head back, an eye glancing over her shoulder innocently. She child untangled herself from the covers, and when her eyes unconsciously landed on the mirror across from her, she stopped, taking in her new appearance in wonderment. When she neither moved, nor continued her question, the Pheonix child turned to her more fully, watching as the little girl cocked her head this way and that, slowly examining her new features.

"You are unafraid of the change?"

The child nodded.

"Good. I would hate to think I had adopted you only after putting you through a trauma you could never forget," she finished, giggling girlishly as the child turned to look at her, an amiable smile slowly appearing on her face.

"It's pretty…" she murmured. Gazelle turned and looked outside again. Had Marie seen her face at that moment, she would've noticed a beautiful light burn brightly in her eyes for a split second before she turned.

"Hora, Marie-chan! Mitte!" she called softly, motioning the child to the window. She pointed up. "See there? That one star?" The child nodded. "That is one of the gateways to the Sokaiuan world. To the light realm, directly, I think. Ne, Dychirea?"

She could feel the bird confirm.

The Second Star to the Right.

* * *

**AN: Yes, it's back again~ Show me love. Don't forget to review. Only 3 chapters to go~!**


	21. The Reckoning

**Chapter 21- The Reckoning**

Birds twittered a soft song outside the open windows, a breeze carrying the scent of roses, gardenias and dew drifting in to wash over the sleepy Light Pheonix. Lotus opened her eyes a bit, the barely-rising sun casting a red glow on her room, causing strangely-colored rainbows to dance across her face from the crystals that hung above the doorway. Her eyes wandered lazily to the other side of the room, vaguely noting a small piece of paper atop a set of clothes that awaited her. A heavy wrist lifted back her covers, and she moved to read it.

_Gazelle-koishii,_

_I'm up early today. I hope you don't mind; Marie looked rather worried when she knocked on our door this morning. She needed a few answers to some questions, and I didn't wish to wake you. I'll be training with her after we raid the refrigerator; come down when you're ready. We have to sign into the tournament by 10 o' clock, please bear in mind, so please don't put off getting ready too long, ne?_

_Kai_

She smiled at the note and rubbed a bit of the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock and seeing she still had plenty of time, she jumped in the shower to wake herself up before heading down to breakfast and a bit of pre-game training. It was a sweet scene she came upon when she entered the training room, that of her husband working quietly with the small girl on her launch technique a bit, murmuring tips and encouragement to her lightly.

"So, just how early _was _it when you got up?" she asked playfully. Her quiet entrance surprised him a bit- neither he nor Dranzer had been alerted to their arrival, and he chuckled at himself.

"About five in the morning. Glad I let you sleep?"

"Very."

Ruby eyes sparkled in silent laughter as she literally skipped to his side, a bright smile gracing both he and the child as she watched the progress they'd made. Unconsciously, their fingers intertwined, and their thoughts were again, the same.

_Today is the finals. Today, we face Aaron… _Gazelle's face darkened a bit. Today… would be the day of truth.

* * *

Hilary's eyes roamed the garden beneath her balcony. Unknown to her, her thoughts were traveling the same lines and everyone else's: it was this day that they would meet Aaron in battle.

As much as she had liked him once, she now found herself hating him with a passion. She hoped with all her might that, if Tyson was the one chosen to battle him, the sapphire-haired teen would rip the scum to shreds. It was one of the most violent wishes she had ever had, but it was so. Betrayal lay heavily on her heart since she'd finally found out his true nature. She could feel the concrete eating away at her flesh as she gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles turning white and her skin threatening to break. A few rays of ruby fire glinted across her matching orbs as the sun rose solemnly over the horizon. This day had an air of foreboding about it if ever one did. It felt truly dangerous…

"Hilary? You up?" a warm, male voice called to her from beyond the heavy mahogany door, accompanying a preceding knock. She looked back over her shoulder as Tyson stuck his head around the edge of the door, a faint almost-not-there blush dusting his cheeks as he opened the door a little wider. It seemed that his usual bright garb had been exchanged for something more solemn that day- perhaps he, too, could feel the oppressiveness of this morning? Neither his eyes nor smile were quite as bright as usual. He came to stand beside her. "Nervous?"

She shook her head. "Afraid. Something doesn't feel right today."

"Nervous. That's what if feels like to be truly _nervous_, Hil," he said, smiling out at the horizon that had seemed so bleak moments before. "I felt that way before I battled Kai in the last Championships. Felt that way before I battled Garland, and Brooklyn both. You can feel it now because you're beginning to experience what it feels like to know that the battle is _that_ important to you."

Somehow, his words made sense to her. It even seemed to calm her fears a bit. The burden on her shoulders seemed a little lighter at his understanding, somehow, and in relief she leaned against his sturdy frame a bit, her head falling listlessly against his shoulder.

Danger. Hope. Only a little longer before fate would capture them or let them free.

* * *

With a final thrust by Kai's Dranzer blade, Matt's confederate-grey Rebel was driven through the stadium wall, it's spin coming to a permanent halt. There was no satisfaction on the captain's face- ruby eyes sought the face of his true enemy: Aaron.

At one win, one loss apiece, the crowd's applause was thunderous, tension filled the air and all were awaiting the final judgment. The announcer stepped up to the side of the dish and announced the final pair.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this has _definitely _been a memorable tournament, hasn't it? But now, we will bring back the oldest battle in the history of the Irish Nationals: from the Comancheros, we have Aaron, and the newest addition to the Bladebreakers, Lotus Gazelle!"

Kai grabbed her arm and forced her to pause as she passed him by to murmur a few last words.

"You can. This time, you can. And you will. Show him, Gazelle. Just… be careful." She nodded in affirmation, and he released her arm slowly, allowing her continue to where this final battle was to be fought. With the final countdown, their blades were set spinning. No backing down. With a low growl, she launched a heavy offensive, her blade snapping at him right and left, barely able to be seen on the stadium floor. The colors of her blade dictated that she'd be nearly invisible. She didn't care that it presented an advantage- her only intentions at the moment were ripping his blade apart and containing the unadulterated rage that smoldered inside the pit of her stomach like a lake of burning acid. Aaron seemed shocked at her.

"Gazelle-!"

"Lotus! GOT IT? _You are no long permitted to calling me Gazelle!" _Another attack sent him reeling. But Gazelle was getting desperate.

_All the normal tricks and attacks I usually have he knows like the back of his hand- he could counter them as easily as swatting a fly! I haven't had time to develop any techniques he wouldn't already be familiar with-!_

_**But I have.**_

She startled out of her reverie when Dychirea spoke to her so hastily. She could feel heavy breathing in the back of her mind, and for that split second, her mind was elsewhere and her defenses dropped. The jet-haired boy she had once called friend took the opportunity to attack, and in that moment, searing pain further distracted her mind as a foot-long gash appeared on her chest, her white tunic-top quickly soaking up liquid red. Aaron's head shot up, and for a moment it seemed as though there was genuine shock in his eyes, and he experimentally attacked her again. Another gash, about six inches, appeared on her stomach, liquid garnet once again dying her clothing.

"Lotus… what is wrong? What on earth did he do to you…?" he seemed genuinely distressed. But it was his next words that shocked her the most. "After making you think me evil… what on… what on earth did you allow him to do to you…?"

* * *

**AN: Only two more chapters~ Ageless is nearly over! I feel kinda happy now~ Well, it's been a couple of days since I updated, but that's mostly because Sunday is a mega-busy day that barely gives me time to breathe. XP But here it is, and it's almost over! So lemme know what you think~**


	22. Final Requiem

**Chapter 22- Final Requiem**

The words numbed her mind. _Making you think me evil?_ Her uncertainty made her hasty, and her next attack missed, countered by a barrage from Aaron's black beyblade. She flung her arms up, attempting to defend her face against the blows he was giving- she could feel them, every one. Salty red stung her eyes as it flowed from a gash on her forehead, and she coughed up blood from an injury on her throat, spattering the substance on the stadium floor. Cries of protest, outrage and shock echoed from the stadium seats, and she could hear her teammates shouting for the match to be stopped behind her. But… in all this, she couldn't hear Kai at all. She couldn't even feel his thoughts, or Dranzer's. Something felt incredibly wrong…

"Lotus… please, surrender… I don't want to hurt you…!" Aaron begged her in a benevolent voice, and when she looked up at him, his eyes seemed to hold true concern. But she refused to trust him so easily.

"In your dreams, liar!"

She didn't care about the new bruises with each attack she landed- it was better than the gashes she got when they didn't land. The light-child fought to keep her thoughts on the battle, and not to let them wander to Aaron's remark, but she couldn't stop herself; she _wanted _to believe that Aaron was her friend, but she also wanted to believe that Kai wasn't lying to her… that he was protecting her. She let out a scream that rocked the airways as another gash appeared on her thigh, and she gripped it painfully, hissing in agony. With another spurt of determination, she wiped the blood out of her eye and skillfully dodged his attack, landing another one from behind. She could feel her palms and fingertips gain new scratches, and her left ankle was bout to give way beneath her, twisted by that attack. She could feel every movement of her beyblade… every one of them, from deep inside her soul…

Another attack. And another. Time and time and time again, she attacked, landed, missed, and felt pain surge in new waves. Aaron begged her again. "Please Gazelle! Stop! I don't want this!"

She wouldn't listen. If he didn't want to hurt her, why didn't he pull back? Warmth built up in her shoulders, and a hot light pulsed beneath what little was left of her shirt. She could only depend on Dychirea… Dychirea alone stood by her… no other could be trusted…

"Gazelle!"

A commanding, masculine voice caught her feral ears, and she turned her head just the slightest bit, though her animalistic eyes remained on the spinning blade before her. It called again, and she refused to identify him as Dychirea was trying to force her to: one who was untrustworthy could not be her husband. But the voice would not release her, and at last, she turned to look him in the eye, and flame clashed with ice.

"Gazelle, he's lying! I knew that I had to tell you before he got to you, or it would be me you didn't trust! I caught him trying to destroy your beyblade! It would've destroyed _you_, Gazelle! Why would I lie to you?" he asked calmly, standing just barely outside the dish area, so that the game could not be called on a foul. He wanted her to win. He wanted her to utterly trash the rat that had hurt her for so long, could've _killed_ her, when he thought of it. It made his blood run cold.

_If I hadn't stopped him…_

… _I'd be dead…_

Her thoughts took the same course. But she also remembered other things.

_/Flashback/_

"Gazelle? Are you alright? You could've gotten seriously hurt, you know!" Aaron reprimanded her, scooting to sit upright, only to discover his broken leg.

_/End Flashback/_

_/Flashback/_

"My name's Lotus, but most people call me by my middle name, Gazelle." She had hoped that the soft tone and sincerity would bring him out a bit, but no such luck. Kai turned and gazed out the window.

_/End Flashback/_

He had been silent. He hadn't wanted her, had _hated _her. He looked at her now, sincerely, yet full of anger, and she found that she could not, _would not_, trust him.

_**He's angry at Aaron, Gazelle! That boy has only been trying to hurt you! Kai loves you, you know it!**_

_Shut up!_

_**He does!**_

_/Post-cognition/_

"Gazelle… I just…" _I don't know if I should tell you… you've always thought of him as your best friend, and you've known me for no more than a week's worth of days, if that! Why would you believe me…?_

_**Hello? Didn't we discuss this already? You tell her the truth before he poisons her with his lies!**_

_Dranzer, it's not that simple! He's her best friend!_

_**Yeah, your point? If she can see the pain you're in now, she can see you're telling the truth. Am I the only one of us who can be the voice of reason? It seems like, when it comes to Lotus Gazelle, you don't want to do anything that could potentially hurt her!**_

_It's not that Dranzer… our relationship has to last a lifetime, which for us will be forever and a day beyond; I don't want to jeopardize what little there is of it. I love her, and I couldn't stand it if she hated me._

_**She won't hate you; she **__**loves**__** you. Point blank, Kai, TELL HER OR SHE **__**WILL**__** HATE YOU EVENTUALLY WHEN SHE FINALLY GETS POISENED BY HER JERK OF A SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND!**_

_/End Post-cognition/_

Dychirea revealed the conversation to her. But though the phoenix's intentions had been to rid her mistress of her fear and doubt, they only caused it all the more. Could she even trust Dychirea in all this? A pang hit her heart, and she looked back at Aaron. His eyes met hers and held, and she wanted so desperately to think him a true friend. Her eyes wandered back to Kai again; she had… fallen in love with him. Was he trying to use her love to break her away from the one whom had been with her since childhood?

"_Why would I lie to you?"_

She startled a bit as the words suddenly hit home. What reason could he possibly have for wanting to hurt her? They were married; he had her, and he felt vulnerable with her, allowed himself to be. If such as thing as a miracle existed, this was surely it!

_Because… he has no reason to lie to me. He loves me. He LOVES me!_

"Ni nami miri rerani!"

Light filled the stadium, and suddenly before them, she appeared as though a great angel come from the heavens, as her other half truly was. A Sokaiuan. Bleeding wounds on her body slowly healed themselves with a warm, tender light, and before anything could be done, her opponent's blade was nothing more than trash on the stadium floor, and the magnificent being, along with her friends, had disappeared, and were never found in that world again.

* * *

**AN: Whee~ Next one's the last one, so don't forget to enjoy it! REVIEW PEEPS!**


	23. Epilogue: Towards Time's End

**23- Epilogue: Towards Time's End**

In that warm radiance that had engulfed the stadium, Kai, too had transformed into his half-Sokaiu form, his flame mixing with her light. And in it, as well, their companions had been bonded to their bitbeast companions. So many years later, no one knew it was they whom had disappeared that wandered into the small towns and back out again a few years later. It seems that Sokaiuan compatibility was also a factor for their choosing of 'mates' now; for each of their bitbeasts had been very compatible. Dranzer and Dychirea, Driger and Galux, etc. Hilary had later acquired a draconic bitbeast, though it was no small surprise; they'd all known she was a perfect match for Tyson from the beginning.

"Mama! Papa! Look!" called Marie, now in a beautiful 16-year-old body. She had grown into an elegant and graceful beauty quite unexpectedly, but it suited her soft, innocent demeanor well. Now, she pointed at a pretty fish in on of the giant tanks of the Atlanta aquarium, and she gushed over its many-colored scales. Gazelle laughed, following behind her, Kai's hand caught lightly in hers.

It was a surprise to them each and every time they looked in the mirror. Marie, the youngest of them, was already nearing her 247th birthday, while she and her other comrades were in their 250's. Yet each and every morning when they looked in the mirror, they could see themselves still in the teenage bodies they'd had ever since meeting each other for the very first time. She found that, despite her age, she could still move as lithely as she had as a child, and when they happened to find a town with such a program, many of the girls would enlist in gymnastics, or some other such thing.

"Gazelle! Look over here! This one is _huge!_"

Of course, she missed Jo-Jo and Chloe and her parents, and Marie's brothers, though knowing her new secret, had died many years before. On Marie's 87th birthday, as a matter of fact. So many years… she wished sometimes that they could settle down again, but only a few years, maybe ten, at the most, are allowed to pass before the whole of their group had to move again. They worked extraordinary jobs, as they had had plenty of time for whatever education they desired, but they had resorted to rather unusual tactics for updating their diplomas. In the year 2241, a diploma from 2001 would not have made sense, after all. Sokaiuan magic was surprisingly easy to access, even in their human forms, they found.

"It's been… a long time, ne?"

Gazelle smiled secretively, her glance landing on Mariah as she tugged Rei's long ponytail playfully, daring him to chase her. Kai nodded.

"Indeed it has. We're quite a family, aren't we?"

She cackled evilly. "Oh, yes, quite."

They were all very strange-looking people, after all. Mariah had been obvious enough with her hot-pink hair in the beginning, but since her fusion with Galux, the tips had faded to an almost denim-like color, and her eyes had changed to match, as well. Hilary's hair, once short, was now almost waist-length, and was a shocking bright gold, faded to purest silver at the tips, her eyes having taken on a sea-color hue. It was unusual for all of them even now to look at Max, whose hair was perfectly jet-black, and his eyes deep imperial purple. Matilda had grown her hair to just below her shoulder, and when fused with Pierce Hedgehog, it had become a soft reddish-gold, her eyes fading to a soft, hazy crimson. And all their faces bore a crystallite symbol to attest to their Sokaiuan natures.

"Yo, lovebirds! Your honeymoon was over ages ago! C'mon, before we leave you behind!" Tyson called back over his shoulder, tactless as always. Of course, as always, his brash manner earned him a giant goose egg on the back of his head, courtesy of his wife's fist. Gazelle laughed.

"We never really _had _a honeymoon, did we?" she asked, and Kai shook his head in response.

"Nope. We had to deal with your parents, then Aaron, then Marie, Toby and Marcus, and then we moved and haven't stopped going since."

"We could've stopped, you know."

"But we didn't."

They could've gone to Dychirea's home. Could've lived there, rather than having to move every ten years to hide their immortality from the other humans. But they hadn't. Many times, the Phoenixes had suggested it to them, as they were still considered the "leaders" among the group, but always they had turned away from the thought. They were mortal by nature, and would stay on mortal earth until the end of time, leaving only for the Seventh Day Feast, and to drink from the Xavuran fountain in the seventh year.

Yet here, as the ways of time passed so slowly to their immortal bodies, they watched and waited for the fated end to the earth as they knew it. It would come soon.

They were sure. And then they could be at peace.

* * *

**AN: And that's all she wrote, folks! _Ageless_ is over! Here's the question: After reposting _Ageless_ and _Rainbow Fading_, I have ONE MORE Beyblade story that I finished that I could repost called _Cat-O-Ninetails_. Should I post it? You decided!**

**Review for posterity, peeps!**


End file.
